Sign Of The Times
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: AJ's luck hasn't been the best lately so Katie tries to change it around. Will it work or will his bad luck continue? AJ Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Alright guys my last attempts at a TNA Story failed (Long story) But hopefully this will work :D :D A few things though. One if you don't like girls fighting guys don't read because I'm big on that. Two I'll be using some dialogue from "Good Girl Gone Bad" by DanDJohnMLover (With Permission of course :D) So if you guys have a problem with that go ask her if you don't believe me. And three if you flame for ANY reason you will be blocked. Ok On with the story everyone :D :D And Sarah, Amy, Christa and Maddie belong to DanDJohnMLover :D_

Chapter 1 December 9, 2012

"Trust me baby you got this in the bag!" TNA VP Katie Jones told her Husband Allen (AJ Styles) happily as they walked in the Impact Zone for Final Resolution

"I hope so Katie. Don't forget besides being a tag team Champion this year sucked for me." Allen said as they walked to her office.

"I know and I blame everyone who doubted you." Katie said as she sat down at her desk as soon as they got in and turned on her Mac.

"I blame them too." Allen said as he sat down on the couch "To be honest I think you're the only one who believed in me when our separation was over."

"I'll still keep doing it." Katie smiled "Even when you decide to cut off that Bieber hair do."

"Katie for the last time it's not a Bieber hair do." Allen said as he rolled his eyes

"Whatever you say AJ Bieber." Katie laughed as Allen got up and kissed her cheek

"Just remember Borden we live together." Allen said as he smirked and got his bags and left

"Remember my weapons collection!" Katie laughed as she did her usual business on her Mac (AKA play games) She was just about finished on a level until she got a text

_Katie please come to the Extremetourage locker room I have something to tell you guys-Sarah_

"I hope it's to tell everyone that she's naming her baby after me." Katie laughed as she walked to their locker room.

The Extremetourage was a stable consisting of Former TNA Knockouts Champion Sarah Veerthorne her best friend Christa Sullivan and Amy Hardy they began back and April and after Bound For Glory they added Katie and her protégée and Frankie's (Kazarian) sister Maddie Gerdelman to the group. Since then they've been a 5 Knockout group. When Katie walked in their locker room everyone else was there.

"What's up, boss?" Christa asked, saluting Sarah like a soldier.

She stood up and looked at her teammates, "Girls, I've been thinking about this for a while and I've made my decision." She said as she took a deep breath, "I'm turning heel tonight."

Katie, Maddie, Amy and Christa let out a gasp, "YOU'RE TURNING?!"

She nodded, "Yeah. I thought tonight would be a good chance."

Maddie crossed her arms, "Let me guess, you're going to join my brother and his friend of his are you?"

"Yes Maddie, I'm joining them." Sarah said.

"Wait, if you're turning, does that mean…" Amy paused, "You're leaving Extremetourage?"

"I'm afraid so, Amy." Sarah said, having a little guilty tone.

"If you're turning, who's going to lead Extremetourage?" Christa asked.

She answered that question by walking towards Katie and putting her arm on her shoulder. "Katie, I'm putting you in charge of Extremetourage."

"Me? Really?" Katie asked in shock. "Why me?"

"You led The Entourage, did you?" She asked. "So now you are the new leader of Extremetourage after tonight. And since I'm heel and I'll be with Bad Influence, you have permission to be in a feud with me."

"Gee Sarah, I don't know what to say." Katie said.

"It's alright, Katie." She spread out her arms. "Group hug?" All the girls came up to her and gave her a group hug. After they released, Sarah walked out of the room. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sarah wait!" Katie yelled as she ran out after "Sarah I have to warn you though on screen when you're a heel I have to warn you. I'll keep your baby safe but I will not go easy on you understand?"

"I understand Katie." Sarah said nodding her head as she walked away and Katie walked back to her office.

"_Ok so Sarah will be heel and if she betrays AJ then I'll have no choice to go after her." _Katie thought as she walked back to her office "Well I have a while before the match so I can go back to doing Business."

"If by business don't you mean play games until you go out?" A voice asked and Katie looked over to see her best friend Ally Covell sitting on the couch

"Yeah pretty much." Katie smirked as she played a game on her GBA Emulator

"Let me watch at least." Ally said as she sat next to Katie "So who do ya think is going to win between our husbands?" She asked after a few

"Allen of course." Katie smiled at her

"Don't count out Daniel (Christopher Daniels) yet." Ally smiled

"Please since when has he beat Allen?" Katie asked as Allen was being interviewed "Answer that later." She said as she got up "I'll talk later I have to watch Allen's match."

"You're going to Valet for him?" Ally asked

"Nope rafters." Katie smiled as she grabbed her bat and walked up to the Rafters. When she got there Daniel just walked out and she stood when her arms on the bars and she smiled at Allen as he came out and when he noticed her he smiled at her. "Good luck." She mouthed

"Thank you." Allen mouthed back as he walked in the ring and Katie watched the match from there.

_**FF Towards the End**_

AJ had Daniels in position for the Styles Clash and the crowd was going crazy. But as he looked over to the side, coming down the entrance was Kazarian and he was dragging Sarah by the arm behind him! Kazarian pulled Sarah down to the outside of the ring and pushed her against the side of the ring.

"I thought you liked me." He whispered in her ear as she struggled to get away.

This caused AJ to get distracted. He turned his attention away from Daniels and towards Kazarian. He started to yell at him to let Sarah go. Sarah eventually got an arm free and slapped Kazarian in the face. But only a second later, Daniels took this as an advantage, hit a Styles Clash of his own, and pinned AJ; 1, 2, 3!

"Here is your winner, Christopher Daniels!" Christy announced.

Sarah grabbed a steel chair and ran into the ring, but Daniels slid out before she could hit him. For a few moments, Sarah stood there holding the chair in her hands. She looked down at AJ, who lifted up his head slightly to look at her. She turned over at Daniels and Kazarian who were standing on the ramp.

Then, it happened. The two heels suddenly gave Sarah a wicked grin, she gave it back to them, and… she bashed the steel chair on AJ's head! She hit him multiple times until he could not move, then dropped the chair and continued to smile.

Daniels and Kazarian slid back into the ring and clapped at her while the entire crowd was booing at them. Sarah then turned over to Kazarian and looked at him for a long time. After a while, he moved a piece of hair from her face and stroked her cheek while she moved her hand behind his neck. The two smiled at each other as they moved their heads closer and pulled themselves into a passionate, fiery kiss!

Meanwhile Katie seeing the whole thing shook her head in disgust and glared at Sarah, Frankie and Daniel. Even acting like she was going to throw up. After they went to the back Katie waited for Allen to get up. When he did and went to the back Katie went to follow him to the back as well.

"Its official my life is OVER!" Allen yelled as he was getting stitched up in the Trainer's room and Katie sat there on a cooler with her bat between her legs as she sat there.

"All because Sarah betrayed you?" Katie asked

"No because I lost at Call of Duty YES because she betrayed me!" Allen yelled

"Calm down Bieber boy just relax." Katie said

"And will you please stop calling me that?" Allen asked sounding annoyed

"Not until you cut your hair." Katie said "Anyway you and I are going to get you back on the path to success."

"How Einstein?" Allen asked

"Trust me Allen." Katie smiled

_Me: Man I really hope Katie can change AJ's luck around. First Clare, then can't get a World title shot now this? What's next? Hopefully Katie can help up._

_Katie Muse: I WILL Help him! Don't doubt me!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early with the next Chapter :D :D I could not sleep so I decided to type this up :D Anyway I read the Impact Spoilers and let's just say I got this idea from there :D :D Anyway I would like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter and adding this to her alerts and favoring the story :D I would like to think RainbowShelby for adding this to her alerts :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2 December 10, 2012

The next morning Katie was in the living room with her 7 year old adoptive daughter Skylar homeschooling her. You see sometimes Skylar goes to regular school and the other times Katie teaches her just in case she wants to bring her on the road or they stay up in Gainesville for a few days.

"Got it sweetheart?" Katie asked as they were doing math

"I thank so mommy." Skylar said

"Well in that case I'll start breakfast and I'll be right back." Katie smiled as she got up and walked in the kitchen and got some eggs out and cracked them in a bowl and started mixing them as soon as she got done she put them in the skillet and started cooking.

"You and Skylar started this early?" Allen asked as he walked in the kitchen half awake

"Yeah so she can stop at noon." Katie smiled as she finished the Scrambled eggs then made fried eggs for her. "Fried or Sunny Side up?"

"Sunny Side up." Allen smiled

"I can't do that but I'll try." Katie smiled as she fixed her eggs then put them on a plate then started Allen's eggs "Oh I think I have an idea of how to turn your luck around."

"Tell me as soon as I'm awake." Allen said as he got up and started making coffee

"Alright but I think you'll like it." Katie smiled as she put his egg on a plate then she went in the fridge and started making bacon.

"Katie at this point I'll do ANYTHING." Allen said as he made himself a cup of coffee and drank it.

"Skylar breakfast." Katie smiled as Skylar walked in and Katie put her plate down and she started eating

"I am so glad I have you two, Kayley and the boys." Allen smiled as he ate "Sometimes that's all I have."

"Allen we love you no matter what." Katie smiled as she ate

"And I will be forever grateful for that." Allen smiled as he ate some more

"Mommy doesn't anyone like Daddy?" Skylar asked

"Sweetheart a lot of people like Daddy it's just people at work that don't like him." Katie said "I don't mean everyone just some people."

"But I like daddy." Skylar smiled happily

"Me too." Katie smiled "That's why he needs to stop pleasing everyone at work and start doing what he wants." She said and Allen almost choked on his coffee

"You want me to be the male version of you basically?" Allen asked as he caught his breath

"Pretty much." Katie smiled happily.

"Skylar please go into the living room." Allen told her

"Yes Daddy." Skylar said as she grabbed her plate and went into the living room.

"Kaitlin Lisa Jones what are you thinking?" Allen asked

"Simple goody two shoes Bieber AJ Styles doesn't work anymore." Katie said

"Did you have to add Bieber?" Allen asked

"So in order to have things go your way you need an attitude just like me." Katie smiled

"What point will the attitude be?" Allen asked

"Not giving a damn about anyone but you and me, rule breaking, piss everyone off attitude." Katie smiled more

"No."

"Why not?" Katie asked

"It won't work." Allen said

"You don't know that." Katie said "Plus I'll make a storyline where I'm in your ear and you listen to me."

"So we'll eventually be back together on screen?" Allen asked and Katie nodded her head

"Damn right we will be." Katie smiled "And for the awesome words you won't say on screen I'll say for you."

"So you'll be my mouth piece as well eventually?" Allen asked

"Damn right I will be." Katie smiled "Think about it your tired of the douche bags at work that won't listen to you right?"

"Yeah." Allen said as he stood up and smiled "Katie I have a feeling that this will work."

"It will trust me. It may involve another heel turn but this time no retarded ass AJ or Flair Jr. Do the turn how YOU want!" Katie said

"You damn right I will Katie." Allen smiled

"Trust me baby this is all about YOU." Katie smiled as she patted him on the shoulder "With me by your side together you'll be on top of TNA again!"

"Don't you mean we will Katie? I mean you are the TNA VP after all." Allen smiled

"I am and if you want me to be on top with you I'm in." Katie smiled as she hugged Allen happily as Skylar came back in

"I'm done mommy." She said holding up her plate

"Ok Skylar." Katie smiled as she got Skylar's plate and put it in the sink "As soon as we get done eating I'll be back in."

"Ok mommy." Skylar smiled as she walked back in

"Baby I have a feeling this is going to be really fun." Katie smirked happily

_Me: Ok for those who are very familiar with my stories know about the "Katie Borden Attitude" For those who don't let's just say it's like a DX HHH/ and Sting combined attitude which could be bad if used in a bad way! Lol XD Read and Review Everyone :D :D _


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I have the next Chapter for you guys :D :D Not much else to say except I would like to think PunksXeChick and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3 December 13, 2012 (December 10, 2012)

"Ready baby?" Katie asked as her and Allen arrived at the Impact Zone

"I can't wait." Allen smirked then frowned "Although I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't worry about it baby." Katie smiled as she hugged him "Just do what YOU want to do and you're good."

"Does it involve being mean to Dixie?" Allen asked. Since the Clare Lynch thing Katie and Allen never saw eye to eye with Dixie

"Go for it man." Katie smiled

"Sweet." Allen smiled

"Just remember this is all about you." Katie smiled at him

"All about us." Allen smiled as he kissed her cheek and they walked in her office "By the way I'm going to need tomorrow off."

"Why?" Katie asked as she got on her laptop

"Simple cleaning up after everybody made me tired." Allen said sitting back and closing his eyes

"Ok there are times when I took off when I was a heel so go ahead." Katie smiled as Amy, Christa and Maddie walked in "We have a segment so you better hide."

"Got it boss." Allen said as he got up and kissed Katie on the cheek and walked out and Harvey walked in.

"Ok guys last Sunday Sarah betrayed all of us." Katie said putting her hands together on her desk "If you don't know my methods from being the leader of the Entourage we would attack her head on four on one for joining those idiots." She said as they had worried looks on their faces "But fortunately for her she's pregnant so we won't…for now." She said

"Wait how did you become the leader?" Christa asked standing up

"Christa right now Katie is the best choice. Don't forget her and the Entourage were the strongest Knockout stable here in TNA." Amy said

"Good point." Christa said sitting down

"Anyway guys." Katie said "Right now my suggestion is that we continue to be dominant in the Knockout division…and Superstar division if you guys are brave enough to join me." She said hopefully and the girls quickly shook their hands "Damn." She said softly "Anyway since Maddie is around me all the time I suggest that Christa and Amy become a tag team."

"Us a tag team?!" Amy and Christa asked as they were shocked at the suggestion

"Of course." Katie smiled "In fact tonight I put you guys in a tag team match facing Gail Kim and Chiloe Rayne."

"We'll do what we can." Christa smiled as Amy nodded her head

"Focus on being a tag team to the point where you might be able to face Maddie and Myself for the titles." Katie smiled

"Awesome!" Amy and Christa jumped up

"Now your match is in a bit so go." Katie smiled as Christa and Amy got up and left

"So what about us?" Maddie asked

"Well I know that we have a match on Championship Thursday." Katie said "Us vs. Ashley (Madison Rayne) and Chloe for the titles."

"Sweet." Maddie smiled

"Plus Lisa (Tara) will be defending her title against Christa." Katie smiled

"Christa is getting a title shot?" Maddie asked

"You bet. After how Christa has been taunting Lisa on Twitter, Jesse too." Katie laughed

"Well Christa also said that she can be a better Champ than her "Former" friend." Maddie laughed

"We'll see." Katie smiled as she started up her Mac and she started playing a game on there

"So what is Allen going to do tonight since he lost to Daniel?" Maddie asked

"I'd say run because he is going to try and act like me." Katie smirked

"Um…I don't know if that's a good idea." Maddie said sounding a bit scared

"Trust my sister her plans are genius." Ally smiled eating part of a Hershey bar and sat down

"Well she did get rid of Immortal so I can try." Maddie said "By the way Ally where did you get the chocolate?"

"Oh I bought one of those world's largest Hershey bars." Ally smiled as Katie rolled her eyes

"How big are they?" Katie asked

"5 pounds." Ally smiled proudly

"No way impossible!" Maddie yelled as she got up

"It is too possible!" Ally protested as they saw Daniel "Daniel is it true that a 5 pound Hershey exists?"

"She made me buy her two." Daniel said

"Whoa." Maddie said sitting down

"Now you believe me?" Ally asked proudly

"Yeah." Maddie said catching her breath "Sarah would rejoice at that."

"Frankie bought her two as well." Daniel smiled proudly

"Of course." Katie and Maddie said rolling her eyes

"Daniel what are you doing?" Ally asked

"Well since Frankie and Sarah aren't here I'd thought I would annoy you guys until Katie ships me off to Guam."

"Which will be in the next 5 minutes." Katie said rolling her eyes as Christa and Amy faced off against Gail and Chloe.

"Come on Katie we're family." Daniel smiled as he put his arm around Ally

"Unfortunately." Katie said as the two Aces and Eights Knockouts came out and attacked Christa and Amy

"The Aces and Eights Knockouts!" Maddie yelled

"Where did they come from?!" Ally asked

"Either way let's go!" Katie yelled as she grabbed her bat and the three ran to the ring. When they got in there the two Knockouts made a run for it as Katie checked on Amy and Christa.

"Are you guys ok?" Katie asked as they were in the back

"Yeah, thanks Katie." Amy smiled

"Anytime guys." Katie smiled

"I want a match against those two tomorrow night." Christa growled

"Well you and Amy can call them out darning Open Fight Night because on Championship Thursday you're facing Lisa for the Knockouts title." Katie smiled

"FINALLY!" Christa shouted excitedly as she threw her fist in the air happily

"As for Amy you're once again facing Gwen for the Knockouts X Division Championship." Katie smiled more.

"Sweet." Amy smiled

"And Maddie knows what we're doing." Katie smiled as she felt her iPhone vibrate then she took it out and saw a text from Allen.

_I'm heading out want to come out with me?-Allen_

_I'm good but I'll be up in the rafters.-Katie_

"Guys I shall see you later." Katie smiled "Feel free to taunt your opponents or whatever." She said as she ran to the rafters.

"Katie!" A voice yelled and Katie stopped and saw her friend Justine Jarrett

"Oh Justine long time no see how are ya?" Katie asked as she smiled

"I've been good. Just training my butt off in OVW and I'm ready for Impact." Justine smiled

"Really ready?" Katie asked "Because if you are I can arrange for a Gut Check segment to happen."

"Thank you Katie thank you." Justine smiled happily as she hugged her.

"Anytime now I have to go." Katie said as she ran up to the rafters some more and when she got up there Allen was already in the ring and looked up and smiled at her then he started talking about how he's not going anywhere but he doesn't know where he's going and says he's only going to worry about himself and took off his shirt and hat and said that he's done being the corporate janitor and left the ring angrily.

"Wish you said bitch but that works." Katie said as she got down from the rafters and saw Dixie yell at him "Oh Dixie." She sighed as Allen threw his shirt at her and walked off and Katie walked up to her "If you didn't doubt AJ none of this would have happened." She said as she followed Allen

"You are right after all." Allen said as they walked in her office "If she and everyone else besides you didn't doubt me I wouldn't be like this."

"Well phase one is complete now time for phase two." Katie smiled

"What is Phase two?" Allen asked

"You enjoy yourself meanwhile I got one more day before I join ya." Katie said as they got ready to go.

_Me: Phase one is complete :D :D Plus AJ gets time off until January lol XD Anyway Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And AJ won't be in this one or the next one sadly :( But he'll be back :D I promise :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 4 December 20, 2012 (December 11, 2012)

"Guys ready for tonight?" Katie asked the Extremetourage happily as they were in her office having a Small Christmas party and they cheered happily as it was also a segment "First off I would like to propose a toast to new beginnings because tonight Amy will become the new TNA Knockouts X Division Champion and Christa will become the new TNA Knockouts Champion."

"Yeah!" They cheered happily as they raised their glasses

"Also I would like to wish everyone a Merry…What the hell is going on?" Katie asked as _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's a Bad Thing _by _Halestorm _played as Sarah walked down to the ring smirking and gyrated her hips a bit before getting in the ring. When she did she got a mic and started talking

"Okay, okay. Shut up, butt nuggets!" Sarah said into the microphone. "I got three things to explain to you all. First off, all of you buffoons can stop emailing me and tweeting me the question, "Why Sarah? Why did you betray poor, poor AJ Styles? Why?!" Well here's why, I was sick and tired of AJ crying, complaining, bitching, moaning, and whining!" The crowd continued to boo loudly at her. "He didn't really want my help! That's what I tried to do was to help him, but every time I did, all he did was complain! I did not get one thank you from him for at least trying to! So I did what everyone else did, turn my back on him and I joined Christopher Daniels and Kazarian."

She paused and listened to the booing fans before she continued, "Second, my former stable, The Extremetourage. I saw since I wasn't here last week that they made AJ's wife Katie Borden the new leader." Sarah started laughing, "Like husband, life wife. Well, have fun with her girls because I have some news for you; I only used you! You can't survive without me and I can't wait to watch you crumble!"

The fans continued to boo and chant "You suck!" at her before she spoke again, "And now for the third and final thing." She lifted up her shirt a bit to show her stomach, "You guys know that I'm pregnant, right? Well, you probably are wondering who the father of my baby is. No, it is not AJ Styles!" She looked right at the camera again, "The father of my baby… is Frankie Kazarian!" The crowd kept booing and there were some surprised gasps. "There! Everything is explained. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to prepare for."

Sarah smiled as she dropped the microphone and made her way backstage.

"Was she serious?" Amy asked softly as the camera was on back in Katie's office

"Wow I feel hurt." Christa said softly

"Same here." Maddie said sadly as her, Christa and Amy looked at Katie and they saw her smirk "Katie?"

"So she used us huh?" Katie asked as she smirked "Interesting."

"Katie what are you talking about she stabbed us in the back and she's proud of it!" Christa yelled

"Guys don't forget who I am and who I'm related to." Katie smirked some more "You see Sarah using us is mistake number one, mistake number two is her admitting in on National Television. You guys enjoy yourselves and prepare for your matches I have some business to attend to and Maddie I'll see you in a bit." She smirked as she got up and got her bat and walked to Sarah's locker room that she shared with Bad Influnce and when she got outside the door she got out her iphone and sent a text to Sarah

_Head's up you know those kinds of segments where you see someone in the mirrior and turn around and you see no one there? Well you and I are going to be in one of those segments in a minute-Katie_

After a minute of waiting Katie got a text back from Sarah

_Thanks Katie I'll be prepared-Sarah_

"Sweet." Katie smiled as she quietly walked in the locker room and saw Sarah talking to Frankie on the phone and looking in the mirror putting on eyeliner. On the other side she saw the camera man

"Yeah I can't wait." Sarah smiled as she put on more eyeliner "No let's not they don't deserve them anyway…Of course they're just a bunch of…" She started to say but as soon as she saw Katie in the mirror she let out a small scream then turned around but Katie was nowhere to be found. After she caught her breath and calmed down she talked to Frankie "Yeah nothing bad happened…Borden is playing mind games…I don't know but what I said was the truth…I'll keep my eyes open… Love you too bye." She said as she hung up

"Oh Sarah another heads up they'll be a time in the ring where I "Choke" you with the bat. Daniels will attack me from behind and I let you go and attack Daniels." Katie said as she was at the door way.

"Ok." Sarah smiled as Katie left and walked back to her office

"Hey boss." Christa smiled as she walked back in

"Hey guys." Katie smiled happily as she sat down

"Did you really scare Sarah like that?"Maddie asked

"Nah she saw it coming." Katie smiled as she sat back "Plus something else is going to happen tonight which I'll need James and Kasey to help with."

"Frankie and Daniel's segment?" Amy asked

"Bingo." Katie smiled as she got up "Well our match is next." She said as she put on a Pink leather jacket and a Pink Santa hat and Maddie put on the same but red.

"Good luck guys." Christa smiled as Katie and Maddie each grabbed a velvet bag and their belts

"Thank you." Maddie smiled as her and Katie walked to the ring

"Trust me this is the Extremetourage's time now." Katie smiled happily as Ashley and Chloe were already in the ring.

"Ready?" Maddie asked as Katie nodded her head as _Rollin _by _Limp Bizkit _played and her and Maddie walked out

"And their opponents representing the Extremetourage they are the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions the team of Maddie and the TNA Vice President Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie and Maddie stood on the ramp for a second. In addition to their Jackets and Santa hats they also had on Tanktops with a cartoon Santa on it (Katie's was Pink and Maddie's was Red) Pink Jeans for Katie and Red for Maddie and Women sized Santa Boots. When they walked to the ring they started passing out Candy canes to the fans as they walked to the ring. After they got done passing out Candy Canes they got in the ring and posed with their belts happily then handed them to Taryn as the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Maddie and Ashley and when Ashley was down Maddie smirked as she went to tag Katie.

"Teacher to Student?" Maddie asked as Katie nodded her head as she walked over to Ashley and applied the _Scorpion Death Lock _on her and Maddie ran over to her and applied the Crossface on her and within seconds she tapped out.

"Here are your winners and still the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Katie Borden and Maddie!" Christy announced as Taryn handed them the belts and she raised their hands happily and Katie and Maddie hugged each other as they celebrated a bit before going to the back.

"One down two to go." Katie smiled happily as her and Maddie hi fived each other as they got to the back.

"I can't wait this is going to be good." Maddie smiled as they got back to the locker room

"Just in time too Pizza has arrived!" Amy smiled as she ate a slice

"Wooooo Pizza!" Katie smiled as she got a plate and ate and saw Frankie and Sarah walk to the ring. Sarah changed from her Street Clothes to a Long Sleeve Purple Dress with Black fuzzy stuff on the hood, Sleeves and bottom of the dress.

"20 bucks she's not wearing underwear under the dress!" Christa laughed and Katie paid no attention to her as she grabbed her bat.

"Ladies I'll be back just save me some Pizza." Katie smiled as she ran to Gorilla and saw James and her cousin Kasey go out to the ring.

Katie watched as James and Kasey talked down on Daniel, Frankie and Sarah and when a Brawl started happening between James, Kasey, Frankie and Daniel she got ready.

"Turn off the lights now." Katie said and the stage hand did just that and Katie ran to the ring in the dark. Not surprising that she didn't slip. When she got there she tapped on a Shoulder. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?" Sarah whispered as Katie put her bat infront of her neck. (Not enough to choke her)

"When the lights come back on struggle." Katie Whispered.

"Got it." Sarah whispered as the lights came back on and she struggled as Katie pretended to choke her with the bat and Daniel attacked her from behind forcing to let Sarah go and Katie started attacking Daniel until he got out of the ring and he, Frankie and Sarah went to the back with them yelling at her and Katie just smirked and watched as James and Kasey threw presents to the fans and they all went to the back.

"Did you really choke her Katie?" James asked as the three were in the back

"Nope only pretended to. You see Sarah is one of people I'm feuding with that I don't actually hate." Katie smiled "Now will you excuse me I have to go back to a Christmas party." She smiled running back to the party and saw Christa and Maddie there.

"Did you really Choke her?" Christa asked as Katie sat down

"Nah only pretended to." Katie smiled as Amy faced Gwen for the Knockouts X Division Championship

"Phew." Maddie said in relief

"Trust me Maddie I'll make sure I won't harm her baby." Katie smiled as Amy won the title.

"ALRIGHT!" Everyone cheered

"Two down 1 to go!" Katie cheered happily as she patted Christa on the Shoulder. "I got your back tonight. I won't let Jessilina cost you the match."

"Thank you Katie." Christa smiled as Amy walked back in with the Knockouts X Division Belt and everyone hugged her.

"Congratulations Amy." Maddie smiled

"I knew you could do it!" Katie smiled

"Thank you guys so much." Amy smiled

"You deserve it!" Christa smiled happily

"Now will you excuse us Christa has her match to win." Katie smiled as her and Christa walked to the ring "Don't worry I know you can do this." Katie smiled

"Thanks Katie." Christa smiled as the Impact Zone heard her evil laugh followed by _The Blister Exists _by _Slipknot _play and her and Katie walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA Knockouts Championship introducing first accompanied to the ring by the TNA Vice President Katie Borden from Rapid City, South Dakota Christa!" Christy announced as Katie and Christa got in the ring and when they did they waited on Lisa and Jesse

"And her opponent accompanied to Jesse she is the TNA Knockout Champion Tara!" Christy announced as _Broken _played as her and Jesse walked out to the ring and when they got in it they made out a bit and Jesse picked her up and Katie and Christa looked at each other before they gave them a _Double Closeline _and they fell over and Katie dragged Jesse out of the ring and when Lisa got up Taryn rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Lisa was down Christa ran toward the ropes but Jesse grabbed her Leg but Katie quickly ran over to him and hit him with her bat and he let go. When he did Lisa rolled up Christa but only got two after she yelled at Taryn she went over to Katie.

"Keep your hands off my man Borden!" Lisa yelled as Christa got up and Katie looked at her

"Wedgie Buster." She mouthed to Christa as she nodded her head and got behind Lisa and did one of Katie's finishing moves _Wedgie Buster _which was she first gave Lisa a wedgie then she did a Stunner on her and pinned her and got to three.

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockouts Champion Christa!" Christy announced as Taryn handed Christa the belt and she stared at it in disbelief for a second then took it and raised it happily as Amy and Maddie came down and got in the ring and hugged her happily and Katie joined in the hug then they broke apart and raised their hands happily and a camera got close to Katie.

"2013 year of the Extremetourage baby!" Katie yelled in the camera happily as they celebrated a bit more before going to the back

_Me: Awesome :D The Extremetourage now owns all the Knockout titles in TNA :D :D How long will it last? Will the Aces and Eights Knockouts do something about it? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and still no AJ :( Or hardly any AJ in this Chapter :( Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You both rock :D :D Now on with the story :D Oh and Chris belongs to DanDJohnMLover :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 5 December 27, 2012 (December 11, 2012)

"I hate two tapings in the same night." Katie groaned as she was in her office "But after this we're done until the New Year."

"Agreed to that then I get to spend my Christmas with Tommy (Crimson)." Christa smiled as she shined her belt

"Liking that Knockouts belt huh?" Katie asked Christa as she smiled

"You bet. I saw Sarah with it a lot I always imagined what it's like having it for myself and now I got it." Christa smiled happily

"Trust me I know what it's like holding that Belt three times." Katie smiled as Impact started taping again tonight and it started with a Gut Check segment

"Hey who's getting a Gut Check this month?" Christa asked as they ran a video package on Justine "HER?! Are you kidding me?!"

"She deserves a chance Christa." Katie smiled

"But she attacked me from behind at the last OVW Tapings!" Christa protested

"You're a heel and she's a face there give her a chance here." Katie said "That's an order."

"Yes boss." Christa said as Justine went out to the ring and JB Talked to her then introduced her Gut Check opponent who turned out to be Kasey "Kick her ass Kasey!"

"No comment." Katie said as she got her iPhone out and texted Allen

_Hey how's everything over there?-Katie_

"Come on Kasey don't let her win!" Christa yelled

"Christa even if she loses she can still get a contract." Katie said

"Not if she's bad." Christa said as Allen texted back

_They're good I just put the kids in bed and can't wait for you to get home ;D-Allen_

_Great I can't wait either the second show just started taping-Katie_

"Lose Justine lose!" Christa yelled

"I'm a gut check judge remember? So I may say yes to make you mad." Katie said and Christa kept quiet "That's what I thought." She said as Allen texted back

_See you after the show-Allen_

_See you then-Katie _

"Yes go Kasey!" Christa cheered as Katie put up her iPhone

"Kasey won?" Katie asked

"Oh yeah!" Christa cheered happily as Kasey and Justine shook hands and went to the back then Mark (Bully Ray) Came out

"Hey it's Mrs. Brooke Hogan." Katie said as Christa laughed

"I'll see you later Katie." Christa said as she left and Katie watched as Brooke came out and talked to Mark

"What is this the Jerry Springer show?!" Katie asked as she laughed

"Might as well be." Eliza said as she walked in

"Hey Liza." Katie smiled

"Hey Katie." Eliza said as she sat down

"Hey how do you feel about all this?" Katie asked

"Confused, glad I got Lakeisha by my side." She said as Katie got up and sat next to her and hugged her

"You two need each other more than ever." Katie said as Dan (Austin Aries) And Chris Sullivan walked out to the ring and he called Bobby for later tonight then Chris grabbed the Microphone

"You know I want to prove myself tonight. Prove that I can to be in the main event so tonight I'm calling out the TNA Vice President herself Katie Borden!" Chris said as Katie jumped up

"He has to be kidding me he knows he can't beat me!" Katie yelled

"You have to though!" Eliza said

"I'll be back." Katie said as she grabbed her bat and she walked to the ring

"Is Chris mad?" Maddie asked as she quickly caught up to Katie as she was at Gorilla

"Yep but I have to do this." Katie said as the theme song guy played _Rollin _and she and Maddie walked out and when she got to the ring she handed Maddie the bat "Here just in case Austin is an idiot."

"Got it." Maddie said as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chris was down Katie went on the top rope and did her finisher _Darkness Approaches _which was a knee drop from the Top rope and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Maddie got in the ring and hugged her happily and raised her hand and celebrated with her a bit before they went to the back.

"That was awesome Katie." Maddie smiled

"It was no big deal really." Katie smiled as they walked to her office "I beat up guys all the time."

"It was the first time I saw you do it in an official match." Maddie smiled

"Well it's been a while since I faced a guy." Katie smiled as she walked in her office and got her iPhone and texted Sarah.

_Hey in a few you, me and Frankie in another appear and disappear segment-Katie_

"But you were awesome." Maddie smiled as Joe called out a member of Aces and Eights

"Thanks." Katie smiled "I'll be back." She smiled as she left her office and walked to Bad Influence's Locker Room "Hey Daniel." She smiled as she saw Daniel

"Hey Katie." Daniel smiled "Frankie just got done in the shower and he and Sarah are…"

"Don't have to finish." Katie laughed "Anyway I got a segment with them."

"Good luck." Daniel said as Jason Harvey appeared with his camera and they walked inside and Katie hid as Sarah and Frankie were in the bathroom taking (And feeling each other) as Frankie was in nothing but a towel.

"Man I can't wait to see you in action tonight." Sarah said giving him a sexy smile and feeling his chest "I know whoever you guys call out…or whoever is stupid to call you out you'll beat them."

"I know we'll win because we have our bad girl with us." Frankie smiled as Sarah giggled and they gave each other a hot passionate kiss.

"Hi guys!" Katie yelled happily as she appeared in a mirror and they broke apart and looked in the mirror and quickly turned around and saw that Katie was not there.

"Borden where are you!" Frankie yelled as Katie laughed

"Can't find me can you?" Katie laughed some more

"Get out of here Borden!" Sarah yelled

"I'll see you guys tonight…especially you Sarah!" Katie laughed evilly as she left the locker room then peeked her head in it as soon as Harvey's camera was off "Oh Sarah sometime darning or after the match I'll be putting you in the Scorpion Death Lock but I'll make sure the baby is unharmed."

"That's why you're using the Scorpion Death Lock instead of one of your finishers' right?" Frankie asked

"Exactly." Katie smiled as she left and walked to her office and when she got in there she saw the Robbies', Lisa, Jessie and Christa in the ring. "Why is Christa in the ring?"

"Watch." Maddie said as Eliza was still in there

"Sorry to interrupt this "Bro off" But I thought I'd sit back and watch." Christa smiled as she leaned on one of the corners as Robbie E did one of his poses then Christa Booed him and laughed then it was Jesse's turn.

"Boooooo Oh you call that a pose?" Christa asked as he picked up Lisa and started doing bench presses "Well I guess that's impressive since she's like 1000 pounds!" She yelled as Lisa started yelling at her "Oh please both of them are losers." She yelled

"Why hasn't Sarah gave Christa this much freedom before?" Katie asked as she laughed

"Maybe because she'll pull a stunt like this." Maddie laughed

"Exactly this is good television." Katie laughed as she got a text from Sarah

_Heads up don't kill us or use your Sting powers but Frankie is going to dress and act like Allen tonight-Sarah_

_That case come to my office-Katie_

"What happened now?" Katie asked as she looked up

"Well Christa said they all had tiny wieners on TV even Lisa and she fainted when Robbie T was done with his poses." Eliza said

"Awesome TV!" Katie yelled happily as Sarah came in

"Ok who let Christa on TV with a Mic?" Sarah asked as she sounded mad

"You'll thank me one day Sarah, you'll think me!" Katie laughed

"Yeah yeah so why did you want me in here?" Sarah asked

"Sit down." Katie smiled as Sarah sat down and Katie put a bald cap on her.

"The hell?"

"Trust me." Katie smiled as she got in her closet and got a Wig exactly like her hair and put a bit of wig glue on it and put it on her head. "What do you think?"

"I look just like you almost." Sarah smiled

"Have fun out there." Katie smiled "And don't forget about tonight."

"I won't." Sarah said as she left

"What's going on?" Maddie asked

"You'll see." Katie smiled as _Nylon 6/6 _by _Stone Sour _played and Amy walked out "Wait why is Amy out there?"

"No idea." Maddie said as Amy had a Mic

"Wow what a couple of few weeks huh? The Extremetourage got a new leader, our old one turned out to have used us and I became the new TNA Knockout X Division Champion." Amy smiled then frowned "But it's Open Fight Night and I have a bone to pick with a member of Aces and Eights. One they call The Queen of Ace. So Queen of Ace I'm calling you out!" She yelled as _Deadman's Hand (Instrumental) _played and The Queen of Ace wearing a full on mask shaped like a red Ace came out and got in the ring as the match started

"What is Amy thinking?" Maddie asked

"Simple take her out before she takes out Amy." Katie smirked as she watched some more "Trust me Maddie I may be the leader of the Extremetourage but what I learned when I was in the TNA Frontline years ago was that sometimes you need to take things in your own hands."

"That is true that's why Ivory, Lakeisha and I spent most of last year going after Lauren (Angelina Love), Katrina (Winter) and Kara before they all quit." Eliza said

"So if you want to do something Maddie then do it." Katie smiled as Maddie nodded her head.

"Ok." Maddie said as Amy won with the _Twist of Fate _"Alright Amy!"

"Knew she could do it!" Eliza smiled

"Wait a minute…isn't the other Aces and Knockout with her all the time?" Katie asked softly "Something is not right here."

"Katie?" Maddie asked

"Which means one of the blonde Knockouts must be a member but question is…who?" Katie asked herself

"Katie are you ok?" Eliza asked

"Huh? Yeah I'm alright." Katie smiled "I'm just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Maddie asked

"Nothing important." Katie said as she got up and got her bat then watched as Daniel called out "Allen and Katie" who turned out to be Frankie and Sarah

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eliza and Maddie yelled

"Don't worry guys I got this under control." Katie smiled as Shawn (Hernandez) and Chavo walked out and challenged them and they accepted and the match got underway. "I'll be back guys." She smiled as she walked to gorilla and watched the rest of the match which Chavo got the pin after hitting the _Five Star Frog Splash _and pinning Frankie. "Turn off the lights." She said as Sarah checked on Frankie and the lights turned off and Katie ran to the ring and tapped a shoulder "Sarah?"

"No it's Daniel." Daniel said

"Damn it." Katie said as she tapped another shoulder "Sarah?"

"Yeah?" Sarah asked

"Get ready." Katie said as Sarah got on her stomach and Katie gently put her in the _Scorpion Death Lock _and when the lights turned on Katie tightened the hold a bit and Sarah was screaming and tapping and Katie smirked as Frankie got up and she released the hold and kicked him where it hurt the most then she hit Daniel with her bat before heading to the back.

"Katie that was awesome." Christa smiled as she caught up with Katie at the entrance

"Thank you Christa." Katie smiled as she walked back to her office "Hey I'm going to have Ally take over I need to be home and be with my baby."

"See you next year." Christa smiled

"See you next year Christa." Katie smiled as she went to her office and got ready to go.

_Me: Man what a night for everyone :D :D Man things have been going good for the Extremetourage :D Will they last or something happen soon? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And Still no AJ :( I'm going to have to write Filler Chapters just to include him! Lol Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 6 January 3, 2013

"I swear Allen should have been nominated for this award but noooooo TNA had to screw him over." Katie said as her and Ally were in her office getting ready for Impact Wrestling.

"Hey Dixie does hate you guys." Ally said as she munched on some Pocky

"That is true but you know what's worse?" Katie asked

"What?"

"The Ass is here!" Katie yelled referring her brother Steve (Sting)

"It won't be too bad." Ally said as Christa and Maddie walked in

"Hello Ladies." Katie smiled as she looked around "Where's Amy?"

"She's talking to Garrett for a few." Christa said as they sat down

"That's good." Katie smiled as they were announcing the TNA Superstar of the year. "Who cares Allen isn't nominated thanks to Dixie."

"What does that woman have against you two?" Maddie asked

"Who knows but all I care about is how I'm going to torture Sarah and Bad Influence tonight." Katie smirked as Bobby was out there…but without his wife Ivory. "Wait Bobby and Ivory are always out together."

"What's going on? Did they fight or something?" Ally asked

"Nah those two never fight." Katie said as Bobby, Austin and Chris triple teamed Jeff until Jeff got the better of them.

"Now I'm glad Ivory isn't out there." Ally laughed as Ivory and Gwen Bischoff came in out of breath

"Whoa what happened?" Katie asked getting up

"We were avoiding our guys right now." Gwen said as James and Kasey were in the back until Daniel, Frankie and Sarah came by making fun of him until James and Kasey got the better of them and spit in Daniel's appletini.

"Owned!" Katie laughed then stopped "What happened?"

"Well we were avoiding our guys but on our way here we saw Amy unconscious!" Ivory yelled as everyone stood up

"You're kidding!" Christa yelled

"Nope come on!" Gwen yelled as everyone ran to where Amy was down.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Ally asked as Amy groaned and she opened her eyes

"Amy!" Katie yelled as she got down to her "Who did this to you?"

"Was it the Queen of Ace?"

"Or that other knockout?" Gwen asked

"No…." Amy groaned as she got up

"Who?" Katie asked as Amy whispered the name in her ear "Amy that's impossible are you sure?"

"Positive…" Amy groaned before she lost consciousness again.

"Crap." Katie growled "Ivory and Gwen take her to the trainer's room."

"On it." Gwen and Ivory said as they picked up Amy and took her to the Trainer's room.

"This is not good." Katie growled as her and everyone else went back to her office

"Who attacked Amy?" Ally asked

"I don't know but it can't be who she says it is." Katie said

"Who did she say it was?" Ally asked and Katie whispered the name to everyone and they all gasped

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Ally yelled

"She's our friend she would never do that!" Christa yelled

"Plus isn't she working…"

"Yes and I know." Katie said "All I know is that if someone is out to get us we need to be careful."

"Got it boss." Maddie and Christa said as they showed earlier today Katie, Al, Bruce and Taz talk about Justine

"I really hope she gets a contract here." Ally smiled "She's good."

"We'll find out later tonight." Katie smiled "Meanwhile Maddie get ready for your match against Ashley."

"Got it." Maddie smiled as she left for the Knockouts locker room to get ready for her match

"I don't think it was a good idea for Maddie to go off on her own in case someone is after us." Katie said softly as she sat down and saw Christian York beat Kid Kash "I love that kid."

"He's good I'll give him that." Katie smiled as Shawn vs. Matt was on "Oh guys I have restraining Orders on Joey Ryan in over 50 unknown countries."

"Why did you do that?" Ally asked as she giggled and Christa laughed

"Pure boredom." Katie said as Matt wasn't really injured and he and Joey attacked Shawn and Chavo

"I thought he got injured from giving Joey a hand job but I guess not." Katie said as Christa fell off the couch laughing.

"You're killing me Katie." Christa laughed as Katie got up

"It's decision time for Justine." Katie smiled as she got up and walked to the ring and met up with the other judges. When she got in the ring JB got in the ring and introduced Justine who came down to the ring happily then when she got in JB talked to her and said she'll need 3 out of the 4 Judges approval to get the contract. When he was done Bruce was first and said No then went to Taz who said yes. Then it was Al's turn and he said yes.

"Ok Justine 2 yeses and 1 no means time to cut a promo to save your life. Time to convince our last judge on why you deserve a contact." JB said "Justine Jarrett it's time to kick out!"

"Katie you know my father Jeff Jarrett founded this company almost 11 years ago and he signed you personality to a contract! Now I'm not trying to kiss up to you or anything but you know being in TNA is in my blood! All I'm asking for is a chance! A chance to prove that I belong here!" Justine begged

"Well Katie what is your decision?" JB asked

"Justine you're right about some things. Your dad was the founder of this company but this isn't about your dad or me. This is about you and your opportunity at getting a contract. Last week despite you losing the match you put forth a lot of effort so my answer is yes." Katie smiled as Justine got down on her Knees happily and started crying.

"Justine Jarrett welcome to the Impact Wrestling roster." JB Said happily as Justine got up and hugged all the judges happily then celebrated a bit.

"I knew you could do it." Katie smiled as her and Justine were in the back

"I am so happy Katie." Justine smiled happily "I can't wait to see how I match up against the other Knockouts."

"Well judging by your match against KC I know that…Oh my god Maddie!" Katie yelled as her and Justine ran over to Maddie where she was unconscious. "Oh man first Amy now Maddie."

"Who would do this?" Justine asked in shock.

"No idea." Katie said panicking "Justine take Maddie to the trainer's room. I have to make sure Christa didn't get attacked."

"Will do." Justine said as she picked up Maddie and took her to the Trainer's room. Meanwhile Katie zoomed to her office and saw Christa and Ally there "Maddie got attacked!"

"What?!" The girls asked as they jumped up

"Maddie got attacked and someone is out to get the Extremetourage!" Katie yelled

"Who?!" Ally asked panicking

"No Idea. Christa darning your tag match and after watch your back this person can be anywhere."

"Will do Katie." Christa said as Hogan had Brooke and Mark out in the ring and he suspended Mark

"Whoa abuse of power!" Katie yelled "And reason number 795 on why I hate him."

"Well my match is next. Wish me luck on not being attacked." Christa said as she left

"This is going to be hard." Katie said taking a couple of deep breaths

"That someone is out to get the Extremetourage?" Ally asked

"Pretty much." Katie said as it was Christa and Mickie vs. Tara and Gail

"Who do you think it is? I mean it can't be her right?" Ally asked

"I find it impossible unless she was cleared to be here." Katie said as she got a pen and paper and wrote something down "And I don't remember clearing her to be here."

"Dixie might have." Ally said as Katie handed her what she wrote down and she nodded her head as Christa and Mickie won then the lights went out then came back on and Christa was holding her eyes in pain.

"That's it I'm going out." Katie said as she got up and grabbed her bat and walked out.

"Katie you can be attacked on the way out!" Ally yelled as she followed Katie

"Watch my back until I get out there." Katie said as they walked to gorilla "Play Rollin and quick." She said and _Rollin _played and Katie walked out to the ring but stopped on the stage and posed a bit but wasn't happy. After she got done posing she walked down to the ring and when she got there she got a Mic.

"Alright guys normally I'd be in a good mood but tonight someone who is too cowardly decided to attack my Extremetourage teammates behind their backs! Now normally I would never do this but I'm holding the show hostage until that person or persons come out and confess!" Katie yelled as she got a chair and sat down "I can do this all night since I have nothing better to do." She said kicking back "All that person has to do is…" She started to say but _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing_ played and Sarah came out wearing her "SarahMania" shirt, Maternity Pants, and Purple Converse "Oh I should have known it was you! Cut the Music!" She yelled as they cut Sarah's Music

"Awwwww What's the matter Katie? Mad because my prediction came true? That the Extremetourage is crumbling under your leadership?" Sarah asked in a mockingly type of voice

"Oh please you know as well as I do Veerthorne that they were attacked tonight! Now Amy was so kind to give me a hint on who it was. And since you two are such good friends and you didn't hesitate to come out here when I threatened to hold the show hostage I have a feeling that your friend is causing all the attacks. So where is she?!" Katie yelled leaning on the ring ropes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Katie." Sarah said pretending to be confused.

"Of course I do you two talked on twitter all week. She's in the building so where is she?! Where is your friend?!" Katie asked as she yelled again

"Katie I assure you that we were only talking." Sarah said sounding sarcastic "Besides would I ask one of my friends from the WWE to come here and help?" She asked smirking all of a sudden.

"Yes now I'm not going to ask again where is she?!" Katie yelled.

"You know Katie sometimes you can find the answer right behind you." She smirked and Katie looked at her confused for a second then turned around and saw Sarah's friend. Current WWE Divas Tag Team Champion and WWE United States Champion Chelsea Benoit wearing a Black Shirt, Black Jeans with a belt full of stuff like Handcuffs and pepper spray. And a pair of Black combat boots smirking at her. After Katie saw her for a second Chelsea started attacking her and Katie attacked back until Chelsea was down for a second then Katie stared at Sarah

"Is this the best you can do Veerthorne? Come on!" Katie yelled as she turned around and Chelsea sprayed her in the eyes with pepper spray then got her down and in the _Crippler Crossface _which due to the pain in her eyes Katie had no choice but to tap out and after Chelsea released the hold and Sarah smirked and walked to the ring and when she got there Chelsea helped her in by holding the ropes for her. Then Sarah smirked and got in the ring and looked down at Katie and got her Mic.

"Yeah this is the best I can do. And my best…is your worst!" Sarah smirked as she threw the Mic down at Katie and smirked in the Camera and raised Chelsea's hand and they walked to the back. Meanwhile trainers rushed over to Katie.

"I need water." Katie told them as she held her eyes "I get me some water." She said as she held her eyes in pain and the trainers gave her some water and she washed her eyes out with it then she was helped to the back.

"Katie are you ok?!" Ally asked running over to her as soon as she was in the trainer's room.

"Yeah I am." Katie said as she splashed water on her face "I knew it was going to be rough but not this rough." She laughed

"Well the show is over so we're good. When was Chelsea cleared?" Ally asked

"Tuesday actually. Sarah and Chelsea pitched in this idea where Chelsea becomes Sarah's enforcer and she gets the upper hand on me." Katie smiled "But the ball is in my court when Impact is taped and she can't be here due to having to be on Raw."

"I like this idea." Ally smiled "When is this feud supposed to blow off?"

"Lock Down so we have plenty of time." Katie smiled as she wiped off her face

"Awesome." Ally smiled

"Yeah. But until then I need to watch out the girl is good after all." Katie smiled "I'll see you later Ally."

"Later Katie." Ally smiled as Katie walked out of the Trainer's room.

_Me: Before you guys complain about a WWE OC being on TNA let me explain. Sarah was in the WWE 4 Times in 2012 and since Chelsea owns 25% of the WWE (In my stories) from when she was in Redemption she can clear herself to be on Impact Wrestling. But anyway looks like Sarah got the better of the Extremetourage this week. With Chelsea by her side can Katie get her and Chelsea or is Chelsea too much of a challenge for her? Read and Review Everyone :D :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D And Still No AJ Damn it! (Minus a phone call but not the same) :( Getting real close to a filler Chapter here lol. Anyway I would like to think PunksXeChick and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D Now on with the story :D_

Chapter 7 January 10, 2013

"You have no idea how much you owe me Mark." Katie said as she was in her office after sneaking Mark in the building.

"I know you hate Hulk so that's why I asked you." Mark smirked as Impact came on and Kurt, Joe, his wife Cassandra, Steve and his girlfriend Cheyenne.

"I'd do anything to go against Hulk." Katie smirked as Kurt called out Ken. "I feel bad for Cheyenne."

"Because her brother is associated with Aces and Eights don't blame ya there." Mark said sitting back "By the way is your brother really doing Anderson's sister?"

"If you mean engaged then yes." Katie said as Ken came out and started talking about how no one helped him when he was attacked by Aces and Eights and that he couldn't rely on Family.

"Couldn't rely on Family?! Couldn't rely on Family?! Ken where the hell were you when Aces and Eights were after me?! You know my fiancé protected me more than my brother ever did!" Cheyenne yelled

"Fiancée?! Oh that's real cute Cheyenne." Ken said rolling her eyes "Who would want to spend the rest of their life with you?" He asked as he smirked and so did Cheyenne as she dropped the Mic and went over to Steve and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"HOLY SHIT!" Katie and Mark yelled as they broke the kiss then Kurt and Ken started talking and Mark's phone rang.

"Hello?...Yeah I'm here…Borden helped sneak me in…Katie of course…You'll talk to him?...Good…See you in a few." Mark said hanging up

"Let me guess your husband?" Katie asked as she snickered.

"Shut up." Mark said sounding annoyed.

"Shut doesn't go up you idiot." Katie said rolling her eyes as they saw Kenny King take on Michael (Zema Ion) "I hope Kenny takes out that kiss up."

"Who cares it's X Division." Mark said as Katie got out her phone and smirked

"Behave or the Hulkster will know you're here." Katie smirked

"NO WAY THAT'S DOUBLE CROSSING!" Mark yelled

"Then behave!" Katie yelled as Kenny won then there was a segment with the Robbie's and someone else

"Look Bro this has been a bad week for me, One Jersey Shore my favorite show got cancelled, two…" Robbie E started to say but he got cut off

"Look tiny Rob why should I team with you?" Christa asked crossing her arms

"Because I'm desprete Bro I'll do anything." Robbie E said

"Anything? I want Robbie T as a partner then." Christa smiled crossing her arms as Robbie T Smiled at her and walked away and Robbie E followed in shock. After Christa started walking she got pushed against the wall by Chelsea.

"Tell Borden…I'll see her tonight." Chelsea smirked as she let Christa go and walked away.

"What's that Benoit girl's problem with you?" Mark asked as he and Katie watched the segment

"Outside the ring nothing, inside the ring you'll see." Katie smirked as they showed a video package of Bryan Cage who was competing in Gut Check tonight then it showed an interview with Mike Tenay and Chelsea

"Chelsea thank you for letting me sit down with you." Mike said as Chelsea nodded her head.

"Anytime."

"Now Chelsea the question on everybody's mind is: Why did you come to TNA and attack Katie Borden?" Mike asked and Chelsea chuckled

"Oh Mike I knew you were going to ask that." Chelsea chuckled some more then stopped "You see I've been watching Impact Wrestling over the past few weeks and saw one of my good friends Sarah Veerthorne get attacked by her and for what?! Betraying AJ Styles to join her fiancé and his friend? I'd do the same thing over in the WWE if the person who I was watching their back didn't really want me watching their back."

"Why did you attack Katie and the Extremetourage though?" Mike asked

"I'm getting to that Tenay!" Chelsea yelled "You see when I saw Sarah get attacked by Katie Borden that made me sick. She's pregnant for crying out loud! She can't defend herself! Mike if your wife was pregnant and Katie Borden attacked her over and over you would be as sick and disgusted at her as I am right?"

"Yes but…"

"Exactly. So first chance I got cleared to be here and I took out Katie's "protection" before they could stop me and everything went to plan." Chelsea smirked "So if Katie tries to attack Sarah again I'll be there."

"So you're Sarah's Bodyguard?"

"Enforcer." Chelsea said as she got up "And now this interview is over." She said taking off her Mic and walking out of the room.

"Wow, you're in deep shit Borden." Mark said

"Shut it Bully." Katie growled as the Gut Check match was on and Katie paid close attention to it

"How's it like being a Gut Check judge?" Mark asked as he smirked "Must be hard work."

"I get by, some decisions I make people hate me but who cares what people think." Katie said as the match was over.

"One reason why you're a worthy adversary Borden." Mark smirked as Christa and Robbie T took on Tara and Jesse and won. After the match Robbie T did some poses and lifted Christa up like they were dancing then he held her in his arms and kissed her passionately and Christa was lying down in the ring shocked then got up as her and Robbie T walked to the back.

"Did she break up with Tommy?" Katie asked as she got out her iPhone and texted Christa

_Hey what's up with you and Terry?-Katie_

"Or cheating on him." Mark smirked some more as Christa replied

_Just an on screen thing, Tommy knows don't worry-Christa_

"It's just an on screen thing." Katie said and Mark's Phone rang and he walked outside and answered it. While he was on the Phone it was the tag match with Bobby and Dan (With Chris, Gwen and Ivory in their corner) vs. Jeff and James (With Kasey and Lena Williams in their corner)

"Hey Borden I'm out but same time Sunday?" Mark asked as he peeked in the door.

"Yeah have fun." Katie said as Mark left and Frankie and Daniel attacked James. "Meanwhile I think Chelsea and I need a few words." She smiled getting up and walking to Gorilla and when the tag match was over and everyone was in the back _Rollin' _played and Katie walked out on stage and posed a bit then walked to the ring. When she got in there she grabbed a Mic from Val. "Benoit I know you're here so get out here. I have a proposition for you." She said as she waited a minute then _Reborn _by _Stone Sour _played and Katie looked at the entrance in search of Chelsea but what Katie didn't know was that Chelsea entered though the crowd and jumped the rails and got in the ring.

"Hey Borden turn around." Chelsea smirked as Katie turned around "You really think I would enter though the ramp come on this isn't my company, I don't work here I can do whatever the hell I want."

"That's just it Benoit. Who the hell do you think you are coming into MY Company and attacking me! For what? Because I attacked you're best friend. News flash she deserved it!" Katie yelled at her and the fans cheered.

"She's pregnant! She's with Child for fudge sakes! What if you were attacked when you were pregnant?! Just because she betrayed that low life husband of yours that sleeps with other women doesn't give you the right to…!"

"Oh my husband is a low life cheater? At least my husband isn't a drunken Irish Ginger!" Katie smirked referring to Chelsea's husband Stephen (Sheamus)

"You leave my husband out of this!" Chelsea yelled

"You know what let me cut to the chase, You and Me this Sunday at Genesis!" Katie yelled and Chelsea smirked

"I knew you were going to propose the match and I got a few strings pulled." Chelsea smirked as she looked at the entrance way "Thanks Hulk." She smiled as she looked at Katie "The match is No DQ and I pick the ref and believe me I got a good one." She smiled as _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing _played and Sarah came out wearing the same shirt as she wore last week smirking.

"See you Sunday Borden!" Chelsea smirked happily as she got out of the ring and walked up to Sarah and Katie had a stare down with them before they went to the back and after a few Katie went to the back.

"Hey Ass." Katie smiled as she was in the back and she passed Steve "Where's Chey Chey?"

"No idea. I'm getting worried." Steve said as he put his hand though his hair

"She's around don't worry." Katie smiled "Now will you excuse me I'm going back to my office before I dump your body in the ocean." She said as she walked back to her office and packed up everything and called Allen

"_Hello?" _Allen asked after the first rang

"Hey I'm just getting done." Katie smiled as she put her bag on her shoulder

"_Sweet. I just put the kids in bed." _Allen smiled

"I can't wait." Katie smiled "I really want to be with you tonight."

"_Same here Katie." _Allen smiled softly as Katie got another call

"Hold on a second." Katie smiled as she switched calls "Hello."

"_Borden I need back up now!" _Mark yelled _"Aces and Eights have Brooke and Cheyenne!"_

"I'll be right there!" Katie yelled as she switched calls "Allen I'm staying a bit longer. I'll explain later."

"_Alright. Love you." _Allen said

"Love you too." Katie smiled as she grabbed her pink and black bat and ran to meet with Mark

"Took you long enough!" Mark yelled

"I got here as fast as I can!" Katie yelled "Let's do this!" She yelled as her and Mark ran to the ring and ran to where Aces and Eights were and started attacking them until Brooke and Cheyenne were free and Cheyenne ran to Steve and hugged him tightly and Brooke stayed around Mark and Katie until Aces and Eights retreated then Hulk came out and he was mad. When he was in the ring Katie followed Mark and Brooke in the ring and got a mic.

"Hog…Terry listen I hate you with a passion and I don't know what's going on and quite frankly I don't give a damn but if Brooke is happy with Mark here then let them be together if he hurts her or she hurts him so be it it's life." Katie said "Look at Sting and Cheyenne here they're happy and in love. Cheyenne is way younger than him and loves him with her entire heart and soul and he loves her the same. If I can accept that relationship then you can accept Brooke and Bully being together." She said as she handed the Mic to Mark and he talked to Hulk for a few then he talked to Brooke and said he's not good with feelings then he got down on one knee and proposed to her and she said yes and Hulk left the ring mad and Katie rolled her eyes at him then Smiled at Mark and Brooke before going to the back with Steve and Cheyenne.

"I can see it now, Hulk Hogan and Ken Anderson teaming up to destroy my relationship with Steve and Brooke's with Mark." Cheyenne said as they were in the back.

"Please I won't let Ken break you guys up. In fact not to sound cruel I don't he gives a shit." Katie said

"I don't care if he does right now." Cheyenne said "If he doesn't give a crap about family then until he apologizes he can go to hell."

"Chey Chey he's still your brother." Steve said

"I know but to be honest I'm hurt by his actions." Cheyenne said hugging Steve

"You know Cheyenne in this family you don't have to like your brother." Katie smirked as she walked back to her office and got ready to go.

_Me: Oh snap Bully Proposed to Brooke and Katie vs. Chelsea at Genesis?! This is sure heating up! :D What will happen next? :D Read and review Everyone :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm here with the Genesis Chapter :D And Updates are going to be slow for a while because I'm back on my iPod for the time being (Hopefully not as long as it was last time) But hopefully not as long as last time :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 8 January 13, 2013

"Are you sure you can take on this Benoit Chick?" Ally asked as her and Katie were in their office getting ready for Genesis

"I can as long as she doesn't use one move on me." Katie said as she had her gear on which was a black tank top with a Skull in the Middle, Blue Jeans and Black wrestling boots.

"What move is that?" Ally asked as she got ready for the Knockouts Gauntlet match.

"Wolverine's Bite AKA the Kimura Lock." Katie said shuddering "Rumor has it she learned that move from Brock Lesnar himself."

"Rumor has it she adapted it from him and learned it on her own." Ally shuddered

"Either way I have to avoid that move at all costs." Katie said as she stretched. "She's not the US Champ for nothing."

"Why is she the US Champ and not the WWE Or World Champ over there?" Ally asked

"Could be that her husband is holding her back." Katie suggested.

"Nah I met Stephen a few times he's actually a sweet guy who wants Chelsea to hold the WWE or WHC." Ally smiled

"So he's not a selfish husband?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope...well not to Chelsea anyway." Ally said.

"Your following that Rexs guy on Twitter aren't you?" Katie asked

"He talks crap about Cena and you can't blame me." Ally said quickly "He also said Stephen was an ass so I met him and he was actually really sweet."

"If that's true then Chelsea is lucky to have someone like him after all she's been though." Katie smiled "It's like when I got with Allen. He's the sweetest guy ever."

"Both you and Chelsea are lucky." Ally smiled as she sat down next to Katie." So who is in this Gauntlet match Becides me?"

"You, Gail, Jamie (Velvet Sky), Jessica (ODB), Liliana, Brooke, Brenda, Kasey, Ivory, Gwen, Mickie, Amy and Maddie." Katie smiled.

"Why is Ivory in the match?" Ally asked

"We needed more heels in it." Katie smiled "I think it's next so good luck."

"Thanks Katie." Ally smiled as she got up and walked to the ring.

The Knockouts gauntlet match turned out to be pretty awesome. The person who was in there the most was Maddie surprisingly until Ivory eliminated her. Then when Gwen got out there they acted like their guys until Ivory pinned Gwen and won. After the match Ivory helped Gwen up and hugged her as they went to the back.

"That was fun." Katie smiled as she saw JB interview Chelsea which Chelsea said after tonight she'll make sure Katie keeps her hands off Sarah. "Please." She smirked as she walked to gorilla and saw Sarah in there first wearing a refs shirt cut off to show a bit of her stomach which she had a small baby bump.

"Remind me to tell Frankie to rub it darning Sex that'll really turn her on." Katie smiled as _Reborn_ played and Chelsea came through the crowd (Not like Aces and Eights, the actual crowd)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Chelsea had on her Black Shirt, Black Jeans, Black Combat Boots and that belt full of stuff.

"Knowing Sarah she's not going to make Chelsea get rid of it." Katie smirked

"Hey Katie going out for your match?" Justine asked as she ran up to her.

"Yeah want to get a close watch?" Katie asked as she smiled

"Hell yeah!" Justine smiled happily as _Rollin_ played and Katie and Justine walked out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Justine Jarrett from Venice Beach, California she is one half of the TNA Knockout Champions and the Vice President of TNA Wrestling Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie and Justine got to the ring and when they got there Katie got in the ring and Justine glared at Sarah but she just smiled and started searching Katie. After she was done she rang the bell.

"Search Chelsea I'm pretty sure she isn't supposed to have that police belt on her!" Justine yelled at Sarah.

"Shut up or I'm sending your butt to the back!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea and Katie locked up.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Chelsea was down Katie smiled and went on the top rope and got ready to do _Darkness Approaches_ but Sarah ran up to her.

"That move is illegal use it and you're disqualified!" Sarah yelled at her.

"You've got to be kidding I've been using this move for years!" Katie yelled

"I don't care use it and you lose!" Sarah yelled

"Hey quit abusing your power Veerthorne!" Justine yelled as she got on the ring apron and Sarah stomped over to her.

"Get down or I'm sending you to the back!" Sarah yelled

"Be fair or else!" Justine yelled as Katie got down but Chelsea tasered her when she did causing her to fall down. "Benoit just used the taser!"

"One more word out of you and I'm sending you to the back!" Sarah yelled as she went over to the two and Chelsea pinned her and Sarah did a fast three count and Chelsea won.

"Your winner, Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as Justine got in the ring and jumped on Chelsea's back but Chelsea got her off and put her in the _Crippler Crossface_ and Right away Justine was tapping but Chelsea kept the hold on her until she was Knocked out. Then Chelsea stopped and dragged her over to the ring ropes and handcuffed her to the middle one. After she did that Chelsea smirked and went over to Katie and put her in the _Wolverine's Bite_ and Katie was tapping then Chelsea put a little more pressure on it and it looked like her arm snapped. After Chelsea released the hold she smirked and Sarah got a Mic.

"I warned you Borden not to mess with me." Sarah smirked as she threw the Mic at Katie then raised Chelsea's hand then the two went to the back. Meanwhile Justine found the handcuff Keys that Chelsea "Accidentally" dropped and uncuffed herself then ran over to Katie and called for help as she was helped to the back.

Sometime later Katie was at the hospital with her arm in a sling getting ready to be checked out. Lucky for her Allen got there ASAP.

"I can't believe you chose to end the match that way." Allen said as they waited to be checked out.

This means that as long as Impact is Live Chelsea can continue to be around Sarah until Lockdown." Katie smiled "Yes the blowoff of things go right will be at Lockdown."

"Hopefully you don't get injured anymore between now and then." Allen said as Katie smiled.

"You saw the X Ray my arm isn't really Broken just sore to the point where I'll need to be in this cast for a week or two." Katie smiled as she got a text and she got her iPhone out to see that it was Chelsea.

_Hey did I accidentally break your arm?-Chelsea_

_No it just needs to be in a sling for a week or two don't worry :)-Katie_

"Who is that?" Allen asked as they checked out.

"Chelsea, she wanted to see if I was ok." Katie smiled as Chelsea texted her back.

_Thank god. :) I'll see you on Thursday if Impact is Live-Chelsea_

_See you there-Katie_

"Man I'm beat." Katie smiled as she yawned and her and Allen walked to their car. "I can't wait to go home and sleep."

"Same here." Allen yawned as he got in the Drivers spot and Katie got in the other side and left.

"I love you." Katie smiled.

"I love you too." Allen smiled at Katie.

_Me: Uh Oh Sarah's unfair ways Cost Katie the match and injured her! Can the two be stopped or has Katie met her match?! Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And I just got done watching Impact and HOLY SHIT! Is all I have to say. Anyway I would like to thank PunksXeChick and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 9 January 17, 2013

"I can't believe Mark is making me go to this wedding." Katie groaned as Ally helped her get ready for Impact "Worst part is my arm is stuck in this cast for a few more days." She groaned

"You wanted to be in that Kimura Lock." Ally said as she helped Katie finish packing.

"Shut it." Katie growled as she finished packing. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Ally smiled as she grabbed Katie's bag and they went downstairs and saw Allen with Kaley in his arms and Skylar on the couch sitting next to him.

"We're off." Katie smiled

"Ok have fun and don't blow up the wedding." Allen chuckled

"How did you know my plans?" Katie asked quickly darting her eyes back and forth.

"I know you." Allen smiled as he went over and kissed Katie. "Have fun and I love you."

"I love you too." Katie smiled "And quit making Skylar disgusted at our love will ya?" She asked as she giggled and her and Ally left while Allen stood there dumbfounded.

"You're too hard on your Husband." Ally giggled as they got in the car.

"I know but I love him." Katie smiled as they drove to the Impact Zone.

"Ok seriously? Brooke and Mark or worse you and Mark joining forces." Ally said as they walked in the Impact Zone

"We're awesome." Katie smiled

"Thank you Borden." Mark smiled as he walked up to them "You got a good dress right?"

"What do you think?" Katie asked as Ally pulled it out.

"Just your style but classy I like it." Mark smiled "Put it on and meet me in my locker room."

"Will do worthy Adversary." Katie smiled as her and Ally walked to her locker room and Ally pulled out Katie's dress which was a Pink and Black Lace Dress. When Ally pulled it out she helped Katie into it.

"I can't believe you're actually going." Ally chuckled

"I'm going to show Hogan I'm more adult than him." Katie smirked as they got the dress on. "Thank you Ally."

"Don't mention it." Ally smiled as Jeff was out in the ring then Bad Influence, Sarah and Chelsea walked to the ring and after a few minutes of Talking Frankie and Daniel beat on Jeff while Chelsea made sure Sarah didn't get hurt. Then James's theme played and he and Kasey ran down to the ring and chased them out then James made a challenge and Kasey took the mic.

"Good Idea babe but I'm going to up ya on that. How about the three of us take on Bald, Balder and Sarah's Bitch!" Kasey said as she dropped the Mic and Chelsea took off her hat and put it on Sarah and she winked at her as she went in the ring.

"Hey something going on between Veerthorne and Benoit?" Ally asked as she got her dress.

"No idea." Katie said as the match started "See you in a few."

"Have fun." Ally smiled as Katie walked to Mark's locker room. When she got there she saw Mark, Tommy and Spike.

"Sup guys." Katie smiled as she sat down.

"Looking good Borden." Mark smiled

"Thanks but don't forget who you're marrying." Katie smiled as Jeff's team won the match but Bad Influence and Chelsea got the last word then it showed the Gut Check judges talking from last week. "Well I guess I'll see you in a few." She smiled as she left and went to the ring with the other judges. When she got there JB introduced her and the rest of the Judges.

"Can we hurry I have to meet Bully back in the locker room." Katie whispered.

"Be patient Katie." Bruce whispered

"Easy for you to say cuffy!" Katie whispered as Bruce talked then eliminated Bryan. _"I voted for Jay anyway." _She whispered. As Taz told him no then when Katie listened to Jay's Promo she was impressed. After he cut it JB handed the Mic to Katie.

"Jay last week you really impressed me." Katie smiled "Tonight you impressed me; normally I don't cut to the chase so yes." She smiled as Bruce and Al said yes then after Jay celebrated a bit Katie went to the back.

"Welcome back Borden." Mark smiled as Katie sat down.

"What happened while I was gone?" Katie asked as she sat back.

"Joseph was here." Mark said as Katie rolled her eyes.

"He's Abyss why go through all this crap?!" Katie asked as she yelled.

"Who knows?" Mark asked

"Well today is all about you buddy." Katie smiled as she patted his chest

"Do me a favor." Mark said "Help me talk to your brother."

"I hate that son of a bitch but for Brooke's sake let's go." Katie smiled as they went to look for Steve and when they found him and Cheyenne Mark talked to him and begged him to talk to Hogan and he said he would.

"Thank you Steve." Katie smiled as she followed Mark "Mark if Hulk won't listen to Steve me and ol' batty will make him."

"Do you really have to resort to violence?" Mark asked

"Yes." Katie smiled

"If I wasn't in love with Brooke you would be my woman." Mark smiled

"Well I'm in love with Allen." Katie smiled as she got a text from Steve.

_I try to ask Terry you help :D-Steve_

_GO TO HELL!-Katie_

"Hey Borden what's going on?" Mark asked

"Steve is being an ass." Katie groaned as Steve texted her back.

_Then I won't ask Terry :D-Steve_

_YOU FUCKING ASS!-Katie _

"Mark I have to go." Katie said as she ran to Steve "I hate running in a dress!" She yelled as she caught up with Steve and Cheyenne "I hate you! Not you Cheyenne your fiancé."

"Love you too Katie." Steve smiled as his theme played and the three of them walked to the ring and when they got there Steve called out Hogan then his theme played and he walked out and Katie sat back and watched as Hogan said that he never trusted Mark and after a few the crowd chanted do it then Hogan said he always does the right thing then left.

"_This is going to be fun." _Katie thought as she smiled as she went to the back. "Do you think he's going to?"

"I don't know Katie." Steve said as Cheyenne hugged him.

"I hope so because I really want to hit him with my bat." Katie said as she walked to Mark's locker room and saw him in his tux. "Looking good handsome." She smiled "Are you ready?"

"I hope so Borden." Mark said "Listen I know you hate the Hogan's very much but I would like to thank you for helping me out."

"Anytime Mark." Katie smiled as Ivory defeated Gwen then they shook hands and hugged then went to the back. "Those two must really be trying to be better than their guys."

"I think so." Mark said as Bobby and Dan came out and complained then Chavo and Shawn came out and they started fighting.

"Think I should hire Valets for Chavo and Shawn?" Katie asked

"Only if they can wrestle." Mark said and Katie nodded her head.

"I'll meet you down at the ring." Katie smiled as she hugged Mark "Good luck tonight my brotha."

"Thank you my sista." Mark smiled as Katie walked out of his locker room but Harvey's camera followed her then she stopped.

"You two are NOT going to ruin this wedding." Katie growled as Sarah wearing a Dark Purple dress and Chelsea wearing a Karen Kane Rosette Black Dress came in the shot "And Benoit you're supposed to wear black to a funeral not to a wedding."

"You're one to talk." Chelsea said "How about I break that other arm of yours!" She said about to attack Katie but Sarah held her back.

"Not now Chels." She said "Come on it's a wedding can't we get along."

"Nope." Katie growled "You two mostly Benoit or should I say Farrelly do anything here and there will be consequences." She said smirking as she walked off

"How dare she!" Chelsea yelled as Sarah held her back.

"Relax Chels we'll get her. We'll get her." Sarah said as Katie smirked and walked to the ring and when she got close to it she sat down in a chair as Mark and everyone else came out then Brooke came out and she looked back and still no Hulk.

"Come on Terry do the right thing." Katie growled as Hulk came out and walked her down the aisle. "Good one Terry." She smiled as she watched the whole wedding with a Smile then when Taz took the Mic Katie got suspicious. _"What the hell is going on?" _She asked as Taz took off his Coat and showed what was on the back of his vest. _Aces and Eights. _"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled as she moved and everyone in Aces and eights attacked everyone.

"Katie!" Chelsea yelled as she ran out and handed Katie her bat.

"Thanks Chelsea sorry about the pipe bomb earlier." Katie said.

"Don't worry about it just save Brooke!" Chelsea yelled as Katie hit Mike Knox and DOC with her bat until they were down then checked on Brooke.

"Are you ok Brooke?" Katie asked as Brooke cried "Check on your dad and Mark." She said and she did just that meanwhile she went to the back.

Sometime later after she got back in her Street clothes her and Ally walked out to her car but she was also talking to someone.

"Listen I know you and that Sadie girl was supposed to be debuting in Gut Check next month but I may… Yep he's in the group…What do you want to do because I can call you up...Earliest you say?...We're taping Impact tomorrow night so are you in? Great see you tomorrow night." Katie smiled as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Ally asked as they got in the car and left.

"Someone who is _extremely _close to Taz." Katie smiled "She's been training in OVW so I'm bringing her up tomorrow night."

"Go for it Katie." Ally smiled as they drove off

_Me: I'll say it again. HOLY SHIT! Taz is in Aces and Eights! What is Katie's plan for him? Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And nothing much happens here but there is a Debut :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 10 January 24, 2013 (January 18, 2013)

"Sorry I'm late sorry I'm late!" Katie yelled as she ran in the Impact Zone with Ally running behind her

"Katie slow down please!" Ally yelled as she had her bags and Katie's bags as she ran behind Katie

"We're so in trouble!" Katie yelled as both her and Ally ran.

"Hey Borden what's the rush?" A girl with long Brown hair asked as Katie and Ally stopped to a halt.

"Excuse me?! That's the TNA Vice President HOW DARE YOU…."

"Ally, Ally I got this." Katie said as she walked up to the girl. "Glad to see you showed up Roselyn."

"It's Rose here." Roselyn said crossing her arms

"Hold up? Who are you Rose?" Ally asked.

"My dad is in Aces and Eights." Roselyn said.

"So your dad is Knox?" Ally asked as Roselyn gave her a weird look

"Is she always like this?" Rose asked

"Only when she's had 3 two liters of Dr. Pepper." Katie said as they walked to her office

"So is Knox your dad?" Ally asked

"It's Aces and Eights _newest _member." Rose said crossing her arms as she looked down.

"Taz?!" Ally asked

"Took you long enough." Rose said "You see I saw what happened last night and I'm glad Katie called me and brought me up. I'll do whatever it takes."

"Fought any guys while in OVW?" Katie asked as they walked in her office

"Does beating the crap out of Dylan Bostic count?" Rose asked

"I don't think someone who calls himself "The Justin Bieber of professional Wrestling" And "The Ken of OVW" count as a guy." Katie giggled.

"Good point Christa says he chopped off his balls to be with Taeler." Rose laughed as they saw Aces and Eights in the ring and Taz talk "Katie want me to do anything?"

"Not yet." Katie said as Taz said that if ANYONE from TNA Touches him he owns the company. "JACKPOT!"

"Katie didn't you hear him? Kick his ass and your screwed." Ally said.

"Someone that is from TNA can kick his ass. Remember a certain someone who is an enforcer at the moment is a WWE Diva." Katie smirked.

"She hates your ass." Rose said sitting back

"It's only in the ring, outside she has no problem with me." Katie smirked as they showed Daniel in the locker room getting ready with Frankie and Sarah making out and Chelsea leaning against the wall.

"Thank god." Rose said in relief as Katie got out her iPhone and texted Chelsea.

_Hey me and a friend are going to call out Taz when we do I need you to attack him from behind since you're not a member of the Impact Roster and he won't own the company if you do-Katie_

When it was Frankie's turn to talk he and Sarah showed off their manager's passes. Meanwhile Chelsea checked her phone and smirked.

"I'm down with that." She smirked

"Down with what? Chelsea what's going on?" Sarah asked turning her head to look at her

"Figured out something that the rest of this idiotic roster can't do." Chelsea smirked.

"Besides be the second best good looking woman in the building?" Frankie asked

"Third you mean?" Daniel asked Frankie "And being the toughest woman on this roster even though you're not a TNA Knockout?" He asked Chelsea

"Yes, Yes and you'll see tonight." Chelsea smirked giving that famous Benoit Grin

"Sweet." Katie smiled as the segment was over and Chelsea texted her back.

_Tell me when :)-Chelsea_

"By the way what Phone does Benoit have?" Katie asked "It looks like a droid."

"Looks like a Droid DNA." Rose said "I have one."

"Droids suck just saying." Katie said "Rose go to the commentary table and don't reveal who you are but tell your dad you two need to talk."

"I'll be back." Rose said as she got up and left

"Meanwhile I'm telling Chelsea Droids suck." Katie said as she texted Chelsea again.

_You got a Droid DNA? They suck-Katie_

"You're going too far Katie." Ally said as she got a monster out of the fridge and started drinking it.

"No I'm not I'm Katie Mother effing Borden." Katie smirked as she got a text from Chelsea

_Yes and iPhones suck :p-Chelsea_

"I hate her." Katie grumbled as Rose came back in.

"Told him and he ran off." Rose smirked as she sat down and sat back "He's surprised."

"This is going to get good." Katie smirked "Your dad needs to know that if you mess with TNA you're going to get it bad."

"I'm sure he will I mean you did take down Immortal." Rose smirked

"And I never looked back." Katie smirked as she sat back "I'd say before the end of the night."

"Good idea." Rose smirked "So who's going out first?"

"We'll both go out then when your dad comes out you pretend to be the sad daughter then when he reminds people that nobody on the Impact Roster can touch him then Chelsea comes out from the crowd then attacks him!" Katie smiled happily as Justine walked by and waved to them and Katie and Ally waved back as she walked off.

"She and that Alicia chick have been hanging out a lot in OVW." Rose said

"Alicia? As in Alicia Smedley? The chick that lost Gut Check?" Ally asked.

"She still has a Developmental contract and can be called up at anytime." Katie said

"Don't let Maddie hear you say that." Ally said. Maddie and Alicia never had a good history together…Well they did, they were best friends until Alicia stole Maddie's boyfriend. Since then they never liked each other.

"She doesn't know and I'm keeping it that way." Katie said as they got up. "Rose let's go." She said as her and Rose walked to the ring and when they got to gorilla _Rollin' _played and they walked out to the ring and when they got in there Katie had a mic.

"The most dangerous thing in Impact Wrestling is me with a Mic, TAZ YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Katie yelled looking at Taz "You joining Aces and Eights has hurt more people than you think!" She yelled handing the Mic to Rose

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Rose." Rose said "A couple of months ago I signed a TNA Developmental contract and I reported to OVW, I was supposed to debut in the next Gut Check segment but, last week someone close to me betrayed TNA and hurt me, that person is…my father Taz!" Rose yelled at Taz who got up and walked to the ring. "We all want to know why did you do it dad?!"

"Yeah Taz why did you hurt your daughter?!" Katie asked as she yelled at Taz as he got in the ring and got a Mic.

"I don't have to explain anything to you!" Taz yelled at Katie then turned to Rose "And I definitely don't have to explain anything to you!"

"Why not because your leader won't let you?!" Rose asked "Dad this isn't like you!"

"Too bad! The dad you knew is gone!" Taz yelled at Roslyn and Katie yelled at him "Oh what are you going to do Borden you hit me this company is mine! NOBODY on the Impact Roster can lay their hands on me!" He yelled then on Cue Chelsea ran in the ring.

"Really now? Well we can't but we know someone who can." Katie smirked as Taz looked at her then realized who it was then turned around and Chelsea tasered him then put him in the _Crippler Crossface _and he was tapping and she smirked as she released the hold then got up and looked at Katie and Rose but then the three of them ran out of the ring as the rest of Aces and Eights got in the ring. But when they got out they were attacked by The Queen of Ace and the other Aces and Eights knockout Princess Eights and they got the better of them until Chelsea used the pepper spray on The Queen Of Ace then threw the taser to Rose who caught it then used it on Princess Eights then they retreated to the back.

"Ok how did they find out our plan?" Katie asked as they were in the back.

"Simple someone you know is either The Queen Of Ace or Princess Eights." Chelsea said

"That is true and remember what I said earlier? They hang out backstage with no cameras." Rose said "I hope this helps."

"We'll have to unmask them to make sure." Katie said as they saw Sarah finish talking to Ally.

"Think about it Ally ok?" Sarah asked as she walked off.

"Sisterhood over men!" Ally yelled as Katie chuckled and Chelsea met up with Sarah.

"What happened?" Katie asked as her and Rose walked up to Ally

"I got an invitation to join Bad Influence." Ally said "Sarah said all I had to do was Stab you in the back and I'm in. I told her nope I'm not betraying you."

"Sisterhood for life." Katie smiled as her and Ally hugged each other.

_Me: Man Katie found a loophole to take down Taz :D :D (For now) But will Katie and Chelsea get along? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D And they're in the UK for a while :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11 January 31, 2013 (January 25, 2013)

"Glad you brought me up early Katie I love the UK." Rose smiled as her, Katie, Ally and the Extremetourage was in Katie's office which unlike the Impact Zone was huge and had three huge big screen TV's. Two for the Wii and the 360 and one for Impact Wrestling.

"Well I do have better offices when we're on the Road." Katie smiled as Christa and Ally played games and Katie watched Impact Wrestling which came on and started with Daniel and Frankie in kilts and Sarah wearing a white Button up shirt and a mini skirt with the same design as the kilts. "I'll be right back I see penises." She said getting up then Ally looked at the TV.

"I'm coming with you annnnnnnnd I'm getting a divorce." Ally said as she followed Katie.

"Play Rollin and quick." Katie told the theme song guy and _Rollin' _played and Katie and Ally walked out with Mics. "Guys and I do use that term loosely. Sorry to interrupt but my sista and I were in the back when we saw the three of you dressed like that, we knew we had to stop it. I mean don't get me wrong you do look good in a skirt Frankie but the person next to you. I mean we can see their stuff and they look like the lockness monster. Of course Daniels doesn't look that good either." She smiled as Sarah was shocked for a second then tried to attack Katie but she was held back then backed off as soon as Katie moved forward "What's wrong Veerthorne? Benoit got your backbone? Not woman enough to face me since she's not here?"

"And to think you wanted me to join you guys? No thank you." Ally said as she grabbed the Mic then handed it back to Katie.

"You know at this point I don't care…." She started to say but _British Invasion _played and Nick (Magnus) came out and got in the ring.

"Katie, Ally don't worry about these three Wankers. Well two wankers and that wanton whore over there." Nick told them and Bad Influence was freaking out then he put over the fans of the UK and told them to fight him then he and Frankie double teamed him and when he was down Sarah sat down on his face and both Katie and Ally pulled her off roughly (Not enough to harm the baby)

"Back off wanton whore!" Katie yelled in her best British accent as Nick got them out of the ring then Katie and Ally lifted Sarah up by her arms and dropped her next to Frankie and Daniel. Then went to the back afterwards.

"And to think they want me in that group?" Ally asked as she laughed as she was in the back with Katie "No thanks I'm stupid enough when I have sugar highs."

"Well I got your back." Katie smiled "Like you said Sisterhood over men."

"Yeah. You didn't join Allen when he was in Fortune so I won't join Bad Influence." Ally smiled

"Thank you Sis." Katie smiled as she hugged Ally and they went back in their office and Christa was laughing.

"You go Katie!" Christa laughed "I will follow you forever!"

"Thank you Christa." Katie chuckled as Maddie pulled her to the side.

"I want to call out the Queen Of Ace tonight." Maddie said quietly

"Are you sure?" Katie asked as Maddie nodded her head

"Positive, from what Rose told me I want to make sure myself." Maddie said as Christa was gone "Where did Christa go?" She asked as they looked on screen and saw Robbie E, Robbie T and Christa (Who was holding a sign that said "Robbie E has the world's Smallest Weiner!") walk out to the ring.

"Oh my god Christa!" Katie laughed

"Wait is why is Christa out there with the Robbies'?" Maddie asked

"She's dating Robbie T on screen." Katie laughed "This is why I let you guys do whatever you want!"

"Hm, I may be interested in joining you guys." Rose smiled "A leader that lets it's followers do whatever is my kind of group."

"That is Katie for you." Amy smiled as Robbie E said that it was a Bro off then Christa turned around the sign and on that side it said "He also names his wiener Lil Bro!"

"Poor Robbie T is trying not to laugh." Katie laughed as he and Christa left the ring and the match started

"I can't even keep a straight face at that." Rose laughed at that as Joseph won the match then Robbie E yelled at Robbie T

"Hey just because you have the small wiener between you guys don't mean you have to act like it!" Christa yelled at Robbie E

"Bro stay out of this!" Robbie E yelled at her and Christa slapped him hard.

"Make me! Come on Rob!" She smiled as her and Robbie T went to the back arm and arm.

"Ok I know I'm a better leader than Sarah." Katie laughed "Come on Maddie your match is next."

"Hold on Katie." Rose said getting up. "Let me join you. This is the Queen of Ace we're talking about. She could have Princess Eights watching her back."

"Good point." Katie smiled "Let's go guys." She smiled as her, Maddie and Rose left the room

"Now Rose are you positive about who the Queen of Ace is?" Maddie asked as they walked to the ring.

"90% Positive." Rose said

"90? You could be wrong?" Maddie asked as they heard moaning and they ran towards it and saw a door creaked and they peaked in it.

"Mr. Gerdelman I am so sorry." Sarah pouted as she was bent over and Frankie smacked her butt

"I'm sorry Sarah you've been a bad girl, therefore have to be punished." Frankie smiled as he smacked her butt again.

"I am so glad I wore a thong tonight." Sarah moaned as she grinded against him.

"Gross." Katie whispered as they were away from the door.

"What were they thinking with the door open?" Rose asked disgusted.

"Reason why I took Frankie's phone." Maddie smirked holding up Frankie's phone

"Nice." Katie smiled as the three of them walked to the entrance. As soon as they did _Don't Tread On Me _by _Metallica _played and the three of them walked to the ring and when they got in there Maddie got a microphone.

"Let me cut to the Chase Queen Of Ace get out here right now!" Maddie yelled as _Deadmans Hand _played and the Queen Of Ace came through the crowd then got in the ring. As soon as she did Taryn rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When the Queen Of Ace was in position Maddie hit her with _Hit The Lights _then pinned her and won.

"Here is your winner Maddie!" Christy announced as Princess Eights tried getting in the ring but Rose grabbed her and held her.

"Unmask her!" Rose yelled as she held on to a struggling Princess Eights then Katie picked up Queen Of Ace and Maddie grabbed a hold of her mask then smiled at the crowd then pulled off the mask which revealed to be Maddie's former friend Alicia Smedley. After the mask was off Maddie stared at her former friend for a minute before Alicia kicked Katie and got free and ran out of the ring. Meanwhile Princess Eights got free of Rose and the two fled from them.

"Wow I can't believe it." Maddie said as they were in the back "I knew she was a bitch but her actually being in Aces and Eights. I mean this is a shock."

"I agree." Katie said "She must want to do anything to be in Impact Wrestling. Well use this as motivation to take her down more!"

"Got it." Maddie smiled as they walked back in their locker room and watched the rest of the Show.


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Hey guys here is this weeks Chapter :D :D What will happen? :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would like to think hrodenhaver for favoriting the story :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 12 February 7, 2013 (January 25, 2013)

It was a few hours later before the start of the second taping and Katie, Ally, Amy and Rose were in Katie's office with Amy sleeping on the couch.

"Will she be ok?" Ally asked sadly referring to earlier when Amy's husband Garrett Bischoff was revealed to be a member of Aces and Eights along with Wes Brisco.

"I hope so Ally." Katie said sadly as she looked through Amy's phone.

"Any chance of you telling us why you're looking through Amy's phone?" Rose asked.

"Simple just like Ally two years ago when Daniel turned and berated Allen, Amy will need all the support she can get." Katie said as she found a number and smirked "Sweet." She smiled as she dialed it and after two rings the person picked up.

"_Hello?" _A female voice asked

"Lindsay hi I'm Katie Borden, Vice President of TNA." Katie smiled

"_Hi Katie! I'm Lindsay Hennig WWE Divas Champion." _Lindsay smiled

"I'm cutting to the chase Amy needs you." Katie said sadly "Her husband is in Aces and Eights."

"_NO FREAKING WAY!" _Lindsay yelled over the Phone _"Garrett in Aces and Eights?! Can I talk to her please, please, please?!"_

"She's sleeping right now but I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up." Katie said.

"_Thank you Katie, and please take care of her for me." _Lindsay begged

"I will Lindsay I will." Katie said as she hung up then saw that Impact was on and Aces and Eights were out "Rose if Amy wakes up take her outside."

"Will do." Rose said as Wes and Garrett said that they were tired of being disrespected then when Devon was talking _Dark Horses _by _Switchfoot _played then Gwen Bischoff along with Chris Sullivan, and Dan came out.

_**In The ring**_

"Garrett we need to talk!" Gwen yelled "You say people disrespected you? Everyone?" She asked

"Everyone." Garrett said

"What about me?! What about your twin freaking sister?!" Gwen asked as Garrett was silent "Dude after all that we've been though together this is how you repay me? You promised me that we would not turn out like dad! YOU promised that YOU would not turn out like dad!" She yelled "Then last week happened." She said.

_**In The Back.**_

"Huh?" Amy asked as she woke up

"Rose now." Katie whispered as Rose took Amy outside.

_**In The Ring.**_

"Forget about me what about your wife Garrett?!" Gwen asked "20 bucks says that not only you hurt her big time by this but you've broken her trust!"

"Leave my personal life out of this!" Garrett yelled at her

"Don't tell me what to do brother!" Gwen yelled "Before I came out here I saw your wife balling her eyes out because of this! She's hurt Garrett!"

"I could care less right now!" Garrett yelled

"Dude, I have a lot on my plate right now but at least I don't put Gwen on the bottom of my shoe and step on her hear like she's nothing!" Dan yelled at Garrett

"What are you saying Aries?" Garrett asked

"You're making a mistake! You're losing everything Bischoff!" Dan yelled at him "And if you think you can lay your hands on Gwen, any of you. Think again!" He yelled as his theme played and he, Gwen and Chris went to the back

_**In The Back**_

"Talk about breaking Kayfabe." Ally smiled as they saw what happened

"Go Solwold." Katie smiled. "Loves Gwen enough to help her out."

"Katie can we come back in now?" Rose asked as she peeked her head in the door.

"Yeah go ahead."Katie smiled as Rose and Amy walked back in and Amy looked like she was crying. "Oh Amy." She said getting up as she hugged her.

"Why Katie why?" Amy asked as she cried.

"I don't know Sweetheart. I don't know." Katie said softly as Maddie ran in mad.

"Huge problem!" Maddie yelled "Amy is defending her title tonight."

"Against who?" Katie asked

"Alicia!"

"Son of a bitch Amy is in no conduction to compete tonight!" Katie yelled "Watch Amy I'm going to talk to anyone." She growled as she walked out.

"Katie!" Kasey yelled running up to her. "I need your help."

"What?" Katie asked as she saw Harvey set up his stuff

"I need Bad Influence over here I want to challenge Frankie to a match tonight, Sarah and Daniel banned from ring side." Kasey smiled

"Bait them to us? Let's do it." Katie smiled as Harvey had his camera on.

"Katie I don't know how much longer I can deal with these idiots." Kasey said "I mean the only reason why they've been getting the upper hand was because of that enforcer."

"I know KC I know. But I know what I can do." Katie smiled then she smirked "It did work. Bad Fashion Sense came to us."

"Bad Fashion Sense?" Daniel asked "We have the best fashion sense on…"

"Not in the mood tonight." Katie said "You see Kasey here wants a match against Frankie and I'm going to give it to her."

"Good because we'll show her…" Frankie started to say.

"You'll show her Frankie." Katie smiled

"No we'll…."

"Yes he will because if you or Sarah interferes in this match then you guys will suffer the same fate as my husband. NO title shots for a year for ANY OF YOU!"

"What?!" Sarah asked as Katie laughed like Sting.

"See you out there…OR NOT!" She laughed as her and Kasey walked away laughing

"Somebody please fire her." They heard Frankie say.

"Thank you Katie." Kasey smiled.

"Don't mention it my sister." Katie smiled as she went into Brooke and Hulk's office "Ok Hogans' which of you made the match with Amy and that Aces and Eights soon to be Reject?!"

"Katie Amy has to defend her title tonight or she gets stripped of it." Brooke said

"SHE'S IN NO CONDICTION TO!" Katie yelled.

"Katie I'm sorry she has to." Brooke said as Katie got in her face

"Amy loses her title tonight; it'll be on YOUR head." Katie growled as she left and walked back to her office. "Bad news Hogan Jr. was playing hard to get."

"You mean…?"

"If she doesn't want to lose it." Katie said sadly.

"I'll do it." Amy cried as she wiped her tears.

"Rose go out with her she'll need backup and besides me you're the only one who can face guys." Katie said.

"Will do boss." Rose said as it was Chavo and Shawn vs. Bobby and Dan with Gwen, Chris and Ivory at ringside.

"I'm rooting for TNA's Team Hell No to win this." Katie said "I wanna hear "I'm The Tag Team Champions!" On this show." She laughed

"We'll get sued." Ally laughed.

"So?" Katie asked as Dan and Bobby won the titles "Sweet!" She smiled happily as it was Kasey vs. Frankie next

"We get sued it's on your hands!" Ally laughed

"I just want something to do." Katie laughed "I gets bored easily."

"We know you do Katie." Ally laughed as Kasey hit Frankie in _Figured You Out _which was a Code breaker then pinned him and won. "Go Kasey!"

"I knew she could do it!" Katie smiled "Best part was no Sarah and Daniel at ringside!" She smiled happily

"That is true." Ally smiled as it was Christa vs. Tara vs. Brooke in a triple threat match.

"Come on Christa!" Katie smiled happily.

"She'll win." Rose smiled as Christa won "Told you."

"I have a feeling that Sarah wouldn't let her or Amy show their full potential." Katie said

"I agree on that." Ally said as JB and Rockstar Spud was in the ring

"Sarah is a glory hog that's what." Amy said as Robbie E, Robbie T and Christa came out with Christa holding a sign that said "Robbie E has half a wiener."

"That's our Christa." Katie laughed as they were in the ring and Robbie E was complaining about Spud winning British Boot Came and called him a pizza boy.

"Well according to your friend there you only have half your balls." Spud chuckled and Robbie E turned around at Christa.

"Bro put that sign away!" Robbie E yelled at her as Robbie T got in front of her but Christa got him out of the way then turned the sign around with the other side saying "Everytime Robbie E says Bro a guy gets his wiener cut off."

"Go Christa!" Amy laughed as Robbie T bent over to pick up the list then Rockstar Spud got the better of him then he, Christa and Robbie T did the Rock Sign with their hands and started bobbing their heads before Christa and Robbie T went to the back.

"Seriously?! Sarah never gave you this much freedom?" Katie asked as she laughed.

"Nope we usually had to follow her lead." Amy said

"Not fair." Katie said "But if you followed my lead you'd be dead." She laughed awkwardly "Anyway your match is next, Rose will have your back is there anyone else you want?"

"Maddie." Amy said as Maddie stood up and nodded her head then Katie walked over to her and hugged her "Good luck; I know you can do this." She said kissing Amy's forehead.

"Thank you Katie." Amy said as her, Rose and Maddie left

"Think Rose should be in the Extremetourage?" Ally asked as she sat down.

"I'm thinking about it." Katie said "She'd do great as our enforcer."

"I agree on that." Ally smiled as Alicia was out in the ring without her mask wearing a white Shirt with the Aces and Eights Logo and a Aces and Eights vest as _Nylon 6/6 _played and Amy, Rose and Maddie came out.

"And her opponent accompanied to the ring by Rose and Maddie from Cameron, North Carolina she is the Knockouts X Division Champion Amy Hardy!" Christy announced as the three of them walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Alicia backed up and Amy handed her belt to Taryn which she raised it then the bell rang and the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Alicia was down Amy got on the top rope and was about to hit the _Swanton Bomb _but Princess Eights and Wes came running down.

"Stay on the top rope Amy!" Rose yelled as her and Maddie attacked the two then Amy saw Garrett on the apron and she jumped down and went over to him.

"Why Garrett?" Amy asked sadly

"Amy I am so sorry I hurt you." Garrett said sadly as Amy started crying and he cuffed her cheek "It's going to be ok Amy I promise." He smiled then smirked as Alicia rolled up Amy for the three count.

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockouts Champion "The Queen of Ace" Alicia!" Christy announced as Amy looked up in shock as Garrett, Princess Eights and Wes celebrated with her and Rose and Maddie went in the ring to comfort her.

_**In The Back**_

"THAT'S LOW EVEN FOR GARRETT!" Katie yelled as her and Ally saw the whole thing "I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" She yelled as she got her phone and texted Lindsay

_Garrett just cost Amy the Knockouts X Division Championship when she gets back in call her-Katie_

"Amy is going to need all the support she can get now." Katie said sadly

_Me: WTF?! I can't believe Garrett cost his own wife her title! How could he?! Will Katie and the rest of the Extremetourage get their revenge? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Happy Valentines Day guys :D Hopefully you had a good one or were Forever Alone like me :D :D (Well I'm not forever alone but my "Boyfriend" completely forgot it was Valentines Day today. He didn't wish me happy Valentines Day or nothing!) Anyway this isn't a Valentines Themed Chapter but it is my Valentines day gift from me to you guys :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to think ghunter182003 for favoring and adding this to their alerts. You rock as well :D :D Now on with the story :D :D _

Chapter 13 February 14, 2013 (January 26, 2013)

"Great Hogan starting off the show who cares?" Katie asked as her and the Extremetourage, Ally and Rose were in her office. "Ok so Hogan is being a ass let's plan. How are we going to get the Knockouts X Division Championship back on our side?"

"Steal it?" Rose suggested

"Dump paint over them?" Ally suggested

"Cut off their wieners?" Christa suggested as she was working on signs and everyone looked at her "What? Ok cut off Alicia and Princess Eights vaginas as well."

"I like that idea." Katie smirked

"That's illegal!" Rose yelled

"Damn." Katie grumbled as Nick walked in.

"Katie, Ally please accompany me to ringside for my match against Daniel." He said

"Nick that is a bad idea, I promised my 1,246,098 twitter followers that I would moon Bad Influence next time I see them." Katie smirked as she sat back and Christa looked at her.

"I love you." She whispered softly

"Still want you and Ally out there." Nick said

"I'm in but I cannot and will not be held responsible for my actions." Katie said as her and Ally got up "Rose keep guard."

"Will do." Rose smiled as Katie, Nick and Ally left

"Nick why do you want Katie out there?" Ally asked

"Because of her "I don't give a damn" attitude." Nick smirked as Daniel, Frankie and Sarah were out there. Frankie had his black "KazMania" shirt and Sarah had her black "SarahMania" Shirt.

"I hate those shirts. At least Benoit doesn't steal her husband's Style." Ally said

"She just takes it." Katie laughed as _British Invasion _played and the three of them walked out.

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Ally Copeland and Katie Borden from Kings Lynn, England Magnus!" Christy announced as Nick, Katie and Ally walked to the ring and when they got in it they posed and Katie smirked at Bad Influence as her and Ally got out of the ring and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Daniel was down Nick went to the top rope but Frankie and Sarah ran towards him.

"Quick you give Sarah a wedgie and I'll give Frankie one." Katie said and Ally nodded as they ran towards them and Katie grabbed Frankie and gave him a Wedgie.

"Get off him!" Sarah yelled as she ran towards Katie but Ally stopped her and tried to give her a wedgie but couldn't.

"Gross Sarah gross!" Ally yelled as Nick hit Daniel with the Flying Elbow and pinned Daniel and won.

"Here is your winner Magnus!" Christy announced as Katie and Ally got in the ring and raised his hands happily then Katie let go and looked at the three members of Bad Influence.

"Hey guys check this out!" Katie yelled as she turned around and mooned them then pulled up her pants and laughed at them as they looked shock then after a few they went to the back and after a few minutes so did Katie, Ally and Nick.

"Hey Ally why couldn't you give Sarah a Wedgie?" Katie asked as they walked to her office after they parted ways with Nick.

"Simple…she had no underwear on." Ally said shuddering then so did Katie

"Seriously…no underwear on?" Katie asked shuddering.

"No underwear." Ally said "That or a G sting."

"Gross." Katie said as they walked back in her office "What's new Folks?"

"Well I'm in a Champion vs. Champion match tonight with me taking on Alicia." Christa said

"Plus I overheard Brooke talking and stole an idea from her." Rose smirked.

"Tell me." Katie smirked

"Well Alicia defends her title in a bit against Amy, Avery, Gwen, and me." Rose smirked "Meanwhile Brooke suggested that Christa defends her title against Gail, Lisa, Brooke Adams, Jamie (Velvet Sky), Princess Eights, Ally, and Ivory."

"I like that idea." Katie smirked "Good luck to all of you and where is Amy?" She asked as Amy ran in crying. "Amy what happened?"

"Garrett…Garrett…" She cried

"What did Garrett do?" Katie asked as it was Kurt vs. Joe

"He…said…I…deserved to lose the title…and that…I…cheated on him…." Amy cried as Katie hugged her tightly

"Did he call you the s word?" Katie asked as Amy nodded her head and cried. "Rose take over I'll be back." She growled as she grabbed her bat and left "GARRETT!" She yelled as she looked for him "Where are you, you son of a bitch?!" She yelled as she walked all over looking for him then sat down after a few. "Damn that coward."

"Damn right he is, he ran off after I gave him a piece of my mind." A voice said and Katie looked up to see Dan, Gwen and Chris

"You got to Garrett first didn't you Solwold?" Katie asked

"Had to he put down Gwen big time." Dan said

"What did he say? Katie asked

"He said he wish he killed me in the womb when we were still in mom's stomach." Gwen said sadly as Chris hugged her.

"Something is wrong with that boy." Katie said sadly "That is not the Garrett I know."

"He's letting Aces and Eights Change him." Gwen said as Chris hugged her tighter than Dan joined in the hug.

"He needs to stop or else. He's losing everything." Katie said as she got up "Gwen can you compete in a little bit?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're in a 5 way match with Alicia, Amy, Avery, and Rose for the Knockouts X Division Championship." Katie said

"I'm in." Gwen said "Dan chose me to get the Knockouts X Division Championship while Ivory gets the TNA Knockouts Championship." Gwen said as she chuckled and broke apart from the guys "Chris keeps the X Division Championship, Ivory and I get the Knockouts Tag Team title belts and Dan gets the world title and Bobby gets the TV Title."

"I like that plan better than Bobby's future plan but don't tell him." Katie smiled as she walked away and walked back in her office.

"So did you kill Garrett?" Ally asked as she was the only one in there.

"Dan got to him first." Katie said as she sat down and sat back. "Amy and Rose watching Christa's back?" She asked

"Yep." Ally said pointing at the TV as the match started.

"You know we've been seeing Princess Eights a lot lately." Katie said "Usually we see Alicia alone most of the time but not anymore."

"Something is up." Ally said

"But what?" Katie asked as Christa won then Princess Eights got in the ring and tried to attack but she was triple teamed until Wes and Garrett came out and Rose fought them off until they all retreated.

"You're nothing without me you slut!" Garrett yelled at Amy

"Man can things get any worse between them?" Katie asked sadly

_Me: Once again Poor Amy! :( :( I can't believe Garrett pulled an 180 the past two days (Impact in the UK was taped over a two period day) What will happen when Katie gets her hands on him? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and Katie is in action :D :D What will happen? I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 14 February 21, 2013 (January 26, 2013)

The second Impact tapings of the night just began and everyone decide to eat dinner. While they were at catering they ate and watched what happen. Hogan was out and he gave Mark the title shot against Jeff.

"Saw it coming." Katie said as she ate "I would rather worship Bad Influence right now, all three of them."

"All three of them?" Ally asked as she was having Chocolate Cake

"Yeah. Frankie, Sarah and the old man who is lucky enough to have a hot wife." Katie said as Mark said he wanted to face three members of Aces and Eights and he wanted Steve and "The baddest ass kicking Chick in the Impact Locker Room" Katie. "Me?" She asked

"I thought Sarah had that title." Rose said as she finished eating.

"No Sarah only has the titles Bad Girl, Bad Influence's Bad Girl and the self proclaimed Baddest Girl in Professional Wrestling." Katie said

"Oh ok." Rose said as it was Dan, Bobby, Chris, Ivory and Gwen talking about how their group would get all the titles then Frankie, Daniel and Sarah came in the picture.

"I bet Ivory and Gwen can stay a tag team longer than Bobby and Dan." Ally giggled as Ivory and Gwen said that they have matches to prepare for and they said they need Chris's help to help them prepare then they walked away with him. "What was that about?"

"Chris may be accompanying the girls more since the guys are annoying." Katie said as she finished eating

"I agree but Dan has been helpful when it comes to Aces and Eights." Ally smiled.

"That is true." Katie said as everyone got done eating. "Ok Everyone let's go back to the office and get ready."

"Right!" Everyone said as they walked back to Katie's office and when they got in there they started getting ready. Meanwhile the 8 man tag team match was on and Bobby and Dan left.

"I'll be back." Katie smirked as she left and walked to gorilla then smirked as the faces won then after a few minutes when they went to the back Katie smirked as the lights went out then Katie ran to the ring. "Sarah pretend to be knocked out."

"Will do." Sarah said as she laid down and closed her eyes and the lights came back on and Katie was smirking in the ring before heading to the back.

"Next live Impact I'm getting it from Benoit but worth it." Katie smirked as she got to her office and the 5 way Knockouts X Division match was on.

"You do realize that Chelsea is going to kick your ass next live Impact right?" Christa asked as Katie just smirked

"Worth it." Katie smirked as Alicia retained the title after hitting Amy with the belt without Taryn looking then it was Robbie E vs. Rockstar Spud and Robbie E came out with Robbie T and Christa who had a sign that said "Robbie E Needs money for a wiener transplant."

"Oh Christa." Ally laughed

"Hey if you're going to follow the Robbie's you need to embarrass the little one." Katie laughed as the match started and Robbie E yelled at Christa to get rid of the sign and she tried hitting him with it but no luck.

"I agree." Ally laughed as Christa turned the sign around and it said "Robbie E gets Boners from Taz."

"That's gross." Katie laughed as Rockstar Spud won and Robbie E yelled at Robbie T and Christa and he slapped Robbie T and Christa gave him a black eye and Robbie T took off his shirt and he and Christa slowly went after Robbie E.

"Poor Robbie E." Rose laughed as the Knockouts match was on and Lisa had Jesse, Ivory had Chris and Christa had Robbie T.

"Wait why is Robbie T Following around Christa?" Ally asked

"Robbie T and Christa are an on screen couple." Katie smiled "Which could be good since he could be good defense against Jesse."

"I agree." Rose said as Katie got on a black tank top with a Skull and Crossbones, Queen of Darkness Black Wetlook Miniskirt and a pair of Gothika 206 Black Leather Knee Boots.

"Wish I had Allen watching my back but he's still at home." Katie said as she stretched and Christa retained the Knockouts title.

"Why has Allen been at home more?" Ally asked

"I blame Dixie." Katie growled as they said they're sending Cameras to Allen's house in Gainesville "OH HELL NO!" She yelled as she grabbed her iPhone and ran out her office and found a quiet spot then called Allen

"_Hey Katie." _Allen smiled

"We have a problem." Katie growled "Guess who is sending cameras to our house because you haven't showed up."

"_What?!" _Allen yelled _"They need to stay away from our house!"_

"I agree. I bet this is all Dixie's doing." Katie said as she slid down

"_What does she have against us?" _Allen asked

"Could be that I own 50% of the company that I refuse to give to her." Katie said

"_Could be because I didn't do what she wanted with Clare Lynch." _Allen said

"Either way Dixie needs to stay out of our lives!" Katie yelled as she wined a bit. "I feel this is my fault."

"_Kaitlin Lisa Jones listen to me. NONE of this is your fault. You did NOTHING if anything you're a victim of this as well." _Allen said _"I'll handle this ok?"_

"Are you sure baby?" Katie asked

"_Hey you have that Benoit chick to worry about. Worry about her and leave this to me ok? This is my problem I'll handle it ok?" _Allen asked

"Ok Allen. I'll see you when I get home. I love you." Katie said

"_I love you too and just relax ok?" _Allen asked as he smiled

"I'll try." Katie slowly smiled

"_That's my girl. Love ya." _Allen smiled

"Love you too Allen." Katie smiled as she hung up and quickly put her phone in her office, got her leather jacket and put it on, and walked out to the ring but on the way out there she saw Harvey's camera follow her. _"Don't have time for this." _She thought as she saw Sarah on the phone.

"Screw them don't they know you have other business?...You'll be back next week? Excellent Borden will be busy with that husband of hers since cameras will be at their home." Sarah laughed as Katie walked up behind her. "See you next week." She smiled hanging up.

"Benoit coming back?" Katie asked

"Can't blame her since that stunt you pulled earlier tonight now can you?" Sarah asked as she smirked.

"No I can't, but tell her I'll be at Impact instead of Gainesville so be prepared." Katie smirked as she walked to the ring then Sarah called Chelsea again.

"Chels? Yeah she'll be at Impact next week." Sarah said as she talked to Chelsea.

Meanwhile Katie walked to Gorilla and saw Steve and Mark there.

"Let's kick some Aces and Eights ass!" Katie smiled happily

"Let's do this!" Steve yelled as his theme played and he walked out.

"Why am I related to the guy?" Katie asked as _Rollin' _played and she walked out

"And his tag team partner first, from Venice Beach, California she is one half of the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champions and the TNA Vice President Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie stood next to Steve then Mark's theme played and he came out

"And their tag team partner from Hell's Kitchen Bully Ray!" Christy announced as he stood next to the Borden siblings then they walked to the ring and when they got in it they posed then the match started with Anderson and Katie.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Steve and Devon. When he was about to tag in Katie they heard screaming and they turned to see Brooke and Hogan get Manhandled. When they did Mark ran to them

"What the hell?!" Katie yelled as she felt herself get knocked out by something heavy.

A while later Katie woke up in her office and saw Steve there.

"Oh thank god." Steve said hugging her "You're ok."

"Personal space." Katie said as Steve broke apart.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"What happened?" She asked

"Doc hit you with his hammer." Steve said

"Ow. I have a feeling I'm going to have this headache for weeks." Katie groaned. "Help me get home at least."

"Will do." Steve said as they got ready to go.

_Me: Damn Aces and Eights got the better of Katie this time :( What will happen next week when TNA Cameras decide to Stalk Allen? (Paparazzi Productions rip off anyone?) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter early :D :D And it's the Valentines day Chapter :D :D Had to put a Chapter of AJ x Katie since he's been gone from Impact (Curse you Dixie!) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 15 February 14, 2013

A few weeks after the UK tapings Katie and Allen decided to spend Valentine's Day alone so they decided to Stay at Carrie's beach house just outside of Tampa. Well it was more like a house in the forest but there was a beach nearby.

"Try to catch up!" Katie yelled happily as they drove four wheelers around.

"Oh you're going to eat those words Katie!" Allen smirked as he went past her

"No fair!" Katie pouted as she got close to him and they were close to each other for a while.

"Want to stop for lunch?" Allen asked after a while

"Sure." Katie smiled as they stopped then got off and Katie got a blanket out and spread it. Meanwhile Allen got out their lunch which was Chicken and noodles, some fruit salad and some Dr. Pepper. "This is nice." She smiled as she fixed her plate.

"I can't remember the last time we spent time like this." Allen smiled as he fixed his plate and began eating.

"Since I had Kaley we've both been busy." Katie smiled as she ate

"What did you expect from being a mom?" Allen asked as he ate some more.

"I did have practice."

"Can't spoil the boys all the time. And babies are not automatically good." Allen smirked then frowned "Remind me to never let you change diapers again."

"It was one time let it go."Katie laughed

"It was a poopy diaper! What if I threw one at you?" Allen asked as he laughed.

"Throw it back at you." Katie smirked

"You are one heartless woman are you?" Allen asked

"Big time." Katie smirked happily "But I love you."

"I love you too Katie." Allen smiled as he kissed her forehead "You know we've been through a lot since we got together."

"Yeah." Katie said as she finished eating, put her plate aside and laid down "You being in Fortune, me being mad at Dixie before you. By the way I did it before it was cool!" She joked

"Shut up." Allen joked as he lay down next to her and pulled her close to him. "Also this whole Clare Lynch thing which thanks to her I almost lost you."

"But I'm still with you." Katie smiled as she laid her head on his chest "And let's not forget this mess we're in now because of one TNA President."

"Boo." Allen said as Katie giggled "Too bad she has to send Cameras to our house because she won't let me return when I want to."

"Dixie is an idiot." Katie said as they looked up at the sky for a while. "If it was up to me you would be Champ right now or take the longest vacation ever."

"Too bad it's not." Allen said "But this is nice right now, just you and me and no one else." He smiled.

"Hey want to head back?" Katie asked

"Let's go." Allen smiled as they packed up and got on the four wheelers and went back to the house.

When they got to the house they put their stuff away and went up to the bed room and laid down.

"Oh man I'm tired." Katie yawned as she cuddled close to Allen.

"Same here. Let's sleep a while." Allen smiled as he pulled Katie close to him and they fell asleep.

A few hours later Katie was woken up by Allen kissing her neck softly

"Allen." Katie giggled "Knock it off."

"I can't help myself I want you." Allen groaned as he kissed her neck some more

"You just had to wake up horny didn't you?" Katie asked as she turned over to where she was facing him.

"Yeah pretty much." Allen smiled as Katie rolled her eyes and kissed him passionately. While they were kissing Allen put his hand up her shirt and gripped her breast which she moaned at that. He continued that for a few while kissing her passionately. After a few they broke apart and Katie took off her shirt and Bra and kissed him passionately. After a minute he kissed her cheek and started kissing her neck.

"Allen." Katie moaned as she pulled him closer to her as Allen kissed her neck some more then kissed her shoulder then bit on it a bit until blood came out and he licked it clean. "If you were a vampire I would so let you turn me."

"Really now?" Allen asked.

"Of course that would be hot and you would be a hot vampire." Katie smiled as Allen kissed her.

"Now you make me want to bite you more." Allen smiled.

"Go ahead." Katie smiled as Allen bit down on the other shoulder until he drew blood then licked it clean "Mmmmmmm Allen."

"You like that don't ya babe?" Allen asked

"Oh yeah." Katie moaned as Allen kissed her neck again then went down to her shoulder then to her right breast before giving it a long lick before sucking on it for a few before switching over. "This feels nice." She moaned as Allen started moving down. "Stop, shirt off." She demanded as Allen took off his shirt

"How's that?" Allen asked as he smiled

"Much better." Katie smiled as she pulled him down and kissed him passionately and he gladly returned the kiss before kissing down until he got to her jeans and he took them off along with her underwear and he smirked before giving her clit one long lick before sucking on it.

"Allen!" Katie moaned as he sucked on her some more and she gripped the sheets after a while and she felt close "I'm close let me come!" She yelled and he stopped

"Not yet Katie." Allen smirked as he took off his pants and boxers

"Unless your friend is in me in the next 5 seconds I'm going….Much better!" Katie yelled in pleasure as Allen entered her.

"You think I would tease you for a long time? No thank you I want to live." Allen groaned as he started moving

"Just kiss me." Katie moaned as Allen kissed her rough and passionate while he was moving inside her. After a while the two were close and Allen flipped them over so that Katie was on top and she started moving roughly.

"Thought you got rid of those hormones after Kaley was born." Allen groaned as he started fondling her.

"I did but I like to go rough now." Katie moaned loudly as she rode him some more.

"Thank you hormones." Allen whispered happily

"Allen I need to come!" Katie yelled as she went rougher.

"Wait a minute!" Allen moaned

"I don't think I can!" Katie yelled as she went rougher

"Ok now let go." Allen moaned as Katie screamed his name and came hard and collapsed on him and he gave a few more thrusts before he groaned her name and came hard as well.

"Oh man….just what I needed." Katie panted

"Me too….this has been too stressful for the both of us." Allen panted as he wrapped his arms around her

"I agree." Katie panted as she kissed his cheek "Want me to try to get rid of the cameras?"

"Katie I told you I'll handle it. You already have enough on your plate Sweetheart." Allen smiled as he kissed her forehead "Besides you do so much already. Let this be my burden to take care of."

"I'm in this too." Katie said

"I dragged you into this not by choice." Allen said "I'll get out myself. You get out of this by not getting involved anymore ok?"

"Alright Allen." Katie said as he stroked her light brown and pink hair "Can I still be your manager when you come back?"

"Go for it I can't bail myself out of everything by myself." Allen said as the both of them laughed

"I love you." Katie smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too Katie." Allen smiled as he kissed her back.

_Me: Don't you love these two together. Even darning sex Katie is threatening but at least that's what makes it hotter between those two. ;D ;D Will AJ be able to handle this mess or will Katie have to kick Dixie's butt? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey guys this is a surprise update :D :D Why is it a Surprise Update? :D Well I'm at School and I skipped Gym Today (With Permission :D :D) Because everyone in there wishes I would go to Canada and never come back lol. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapter 14 :D You rock as well :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 16 February 27, 2013

About a week and a half later Katie was at home going over plans for Impact but she only knew some of the plans.

"Let's see Maddie and I defend the Knockout Tag Team Titles against Britney and Brianna, I might have a possible match against Frankie as well, Allen tells Dixie fuck you and gets the cameras away from our house, and Ivilisse Velez will face off against Sadie Meehan in Gut Check." Katie said going over the plans that she knew on her computer "Also Christa will face Lisa for the Knockouts title and Chelsea Benoit will try to get revenge on me for hurting Sarah." She said

"All right but I'm not telling Dixie fuck you I don't cuss on camera like you." Allen said as he came in from the kitchen.

"True but I don't do it as much anymore." Katie smiled as Allen sat on the couch near her and the computer.

"Live episodes you don't taped ones you do because they can censor you easily." Allen said as Katie rolled her eyes.

"Only because Spike hates cuss words." Katie mumbled "So know what your going to do about Dixie and the cameras yet?"

"Not yet." Allen said

"Hurry because Impact is tomorrow night." Katie said

"I know Katie I'm thinking." Allen said "All I know is that I'm heading up to Gainesville tonight which means Skylar and Kaley are stuck with you tomorrow."

"But..."

"They don't have to be on camera." Allen said "Besides this way they don't have be on camera at my place."

"You're right." Katie said as she turned back to her computer "But I'll have a homicidal enforcer on my ass tomorrow."

"On camera but off camera you don't remember?" Allen asked

"I remember." Katie said "I'll just have to ask Chelsea to go easy on me tomorrow night because I'll have the girls."

"That's my girl." Allen smiled as he turned on the TV and turned on the 360 "Call her and tell her then."

"I'll have to wait until she gets back in St. Augustine later today since she had Smackdown tapings in Oklahoma City last night." Katie said as she worked on her computer some more

"I remember you told me last night." Allen said as he played a game

"Plus I think her and Stephen are a lot like Frankie and Sarah." Katie smiled

"How so?" Allen asked

"Well I watched Raw on Monday to laugh about Carrie complaining like always until I saw Chelsea and Stephen all dressed up talking about how they watched the Oscars and that they have a bone to pick with the academy for not including Wade Barrett's movie." Katie laughed "Stephen is right Barrett has no good side."

"Yeah Bad Influence would definitely do something like that." Allen laughed "Only Daniels would have his appletini, He and Frankie would wear funny suits and Frankie and Sarah would turn the whole thing into a porno."

"With the way they're going I won't be surprised." Katie laughed "Oh if they do that Oscar thing like Chelsea and Stephen only more trashy I'm sooooo telling them to sue for Copyright infringement." She laughed

"Are you trying to start a war with the two main wrestling companies?" Allen asked

"Yes, yes I am." Katie smirked evilly as she got out her iPhone and texted Chelsea.

_Hey as soon as you get to St. Augustine call me-Katie_

"Well we know who to blame in all of this if TNA does decide to go to war with WWE." Allen smiled as he played some more

"Weren't we kind of in a war with that lawsuit that happened last year?" Katie asked referring to the TNA vs. WWE Lawsuit last year that prevented TNA Superstars and Knockouts from appearing in the WWE but Katie and her sister Carrie got around the lawsuit due to them owning a bit of the company they worked for.

"Kind of but if you ask me that Lawsuit was kind of stupid." Allen said

"I agree." Katie said as she started doing business on the computer now. "Man this is hard. Can't believe both Hogan's and Dixie are too lazy to do all of this." She said as she started typing.

"Maybe that's why Dixie wanted you the Vice President of TNA." Allen said

"Yeah so her and Hogan could have sex all day it makes sense." Katie said working some more "At this rate I'm going to be working half the day."

"Want me to pick up Skylar after school if that's the case?" Allen asked

"You may have to." Katie said as she worked on the computer some more

_**FF A Few Hours Later**_

"All done." Katie smiled as she finished the last of them. "Good thing I got out of business school not to long ago or I wouldn't know what to do." She laughed as her iPhone rang and she picked it up "Hello?"

_"Hey I got your text what's up?" _Chelsea asked

"Hey Chels. When did you get home?" Katie asked as she smiled.

_"Just now our flight got delayed. On the bright side Stephen and I watched the Hunger Games while we waited." _Chelsea smiled

"At least he didn't complain like Allen would." Katie giggled "Anyway I really hate to ask you this but I need you to go easy on me tomorrow night. Allen will be in Gainesville and I'll have both my girls with me in the Impact Zone."

_"No problem Katie I understand." _Chelsea smiled _"Although I got a question to ask myself."_

"Lay it on me." Katie smiled

_"Would it be ok if Stephen comes with me tomorrow night? As long as he's not on camera." _Chelsea said

"I don't know Chels." Katie said sounding unsure "You know how Jason Harvey is with his Camera."

_"Please Katie. We're both trying to convince Sarah to show up for Old School Raw." _Chelsea said

"You want her there for every Raw special huh?" Katie asked as she smiled

_"Pretty much yeah." _Chelsea smiled

"Alright he can come I'll make sure Harvey doesn't have his camera on in the hall way with my office and Bad Influence's locker room. If they have a segment you two come to my office got it?" Katie asked

_"Got it." _Chelsea smiled

"Alright. Anything else?" Katie asked

_"Nah I'm good." _Chelsea smiled _"Thanks again Katie I'll see you tomorrow night."_

"Ok Chelsea. Oh one more thing. Dixie nor the Hogans...nor anyone minus me, The Extremetourage, Ally and Rose, and Bad Influence can see Stephen ok?" Katie asked

_"Got it Katie." _Chelsea smiled _"See you tomorrow night."_

"Later." Katie smiled as she hung up and heard Allen and Skylar come home. "Time to have some family time before Allen is gone for a few days." She smiled as she got up and greeted them.

_Me: Man Katie has a lot on her plate tomorrow night, Her having the girls, keeping Stephen hidden from the Cameras and half the roster, and wondering what will happen at Allen's house. What will happen at Impact? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey guys I have the next Impact Chapter for you :D :D And it makes me proud to say the following...AJ Styles fucking looks hot with a beard! ;D ;D (Got yelled at on FB because I said fucking but then again my mom yells at me for blinking lol XD) Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 17 February 28, 2013

It was an hour before Impact started and Katie walked in the Impact Zone with a bag on her arm, A roll on in one hand and Kaley's baby carrier in the other hand.

"Mommy why is Daddy in Gainesville again?" Skylar asked as they got to her office and put everything down and gently put Kaley down.

"Because Dixie is a mean old lady who can't mind her own business." Katie said as she took Kaley out of her carrier and held her.

"Is that way Daddy hates her?" Skylar asked as Katie pulled out her iPad and handed it to Skylar

"Pretty much." Katie smiled as she handed the iPad to Skylar. "Here play with this while you're stuck in here. I don't want you or Kaley on Camera yet. Your brothers are a different story since Aunt Wendy is their mom and not me."

"Ok Mommy." Skylar smiled as she sat on the couch and played Angry Birds and Katie turned on her computer at her desk and started doing business on there. Well more like watch Spongebob with Kaley until Skylar came over wanting to watch it with them and Katie put her on her lap and they watched it together.

"Girls if it were up to me we'd be at home tonight and not here." Katie smiled after they stopped watching an episode "Meanie head Dixie has gotten me stressed out."

"Why is Dixie mean Mommy?" Skylar asked

"I honestly don't know Skylar." Katie said holding her head then getting her iPhone to text Ally.

_Hey you and Rose are in charge of the Extremetourage tonight I have both of my girls and I'm going to try to keep this a peaceful night. Have them in your office.-Katie_

"What did Daddy to do her though?" Skylar asked

"Honestly he did nothing. Dixie just likes to cause drama." Katie said as her Phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"_How are my three favorite ladies in the universe?" _Allen asked

"We're doing good thank you." Katie smiled "Skylar says hi."

"Hi Daddy!" Skylar smiled happily

"_Hi Skylar." _Allen smiled

"So are you going to be ok?" Katie asked him as Skylar got down and sat on the couch playing on the iPad

"_Katie don't worry I'll handle this ok?" _Allen asked as he smiled

"It's hard because I almost always helped you." Katie smiled as there was knock at her door. "If your name doesn't include Carter or Hogan come in!" She said as Chelsea and Stephen walked in

"_Who's there?" _Allen asked

"Would you believe me if I told you I have both Chelsea Benoit and Sheamus in my office?" Katie asked as she smiled

"_What the hell is Sheamus doing there?!" _Allen asked in shock

"Relax, Chelsea wanted him here and I told her she could as long as he's not seen by cameras." Katie smiled as she giggled

"_Oh ok." _Allen said _"Oh how pale is he?"_

"He's more pale than a White Chocolate Bar." Katie said.

"I haven't known you for 5 seconds and already I can tell you have no soul I can take." Stephen said as Katie laughed.

"Anyway call me if something is up." Katie smiled as she laughed some more.

"_Alright. I love you Katie." _Allen laughed

"Love you too Allen." Katie laughed as she hung up. "Well at least I made him happy."

"Was that AJ?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes and please tell me you mean AJ Styles and not AJ Lee." Katie said as she laughed

"I do don't worry." Chelsea smiled.

"Well anyway I'm Katie." Katie smiled getting up and introducing herself to Stephen.

"I'm Stephen and I can tell you really are evil." He smiled as he and Katie shook hands.

"And you're not really an ass so far from what I heard." Katie smiled.

"You read Rexs' twitter?" Stephen asked

"A bit but you're proving him wrong so far." Katie smiled. "Anyway until Bad Influence shows up you two are Stuck with me." She smirked

"That's it I'm leaving." Stephen joked pretending to get up then sat down and laughed.

"Chelsea we better get ready, Impact is going to be live soon." Katie said as Chelsea got up and went to the bathroom that was in the office and got changed "So Stephen how did you and Chelsea go out?" She asked.

"Well I actually met her darning a Smackdown taping. I didn't pay attention to NXT until it became our developmental territory. So we became fast friends but I started falling in love with her but with what happened with her dad I thought she didn't want anyone like that in her life. So I took a chance, asked her mom and asked her out on Christmas almost two years ago." Stephen smiled

"You asked her out on Christmas and asked her mom? Awwwwww that's so sweet." Katie smiled as Chelsea came out wearing her usual Impact outfit but the Black T Shirt was replaced by a tight black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way "You really are learning from The Shield."

"They help me out with gear for Impact." Chelsea smiled "Soon I'm wearing those vests they wear down here."

"Sweet." Katie smiled "Aces and Eights need to learn from those four."She smiled referring to the Shield's latest addition Ashley Batten who was also Chelsea's close friend.

"I agree because they suck." Stephen laughed as Impact was on.

"Don't worry the Extremetourage is in Ally's office tonight because I have my girls here." Katie said as Mark came out without Brooke. "Hey Stephen mind playing babysitter tonight?"

"I don't mind." Stephen smiled as he was helping Skylar play Angry Birds

"Will he steal my soul Mommy?" Skylar asked

"Nah I only steal souls of people I don't like and I like ya little Skylar." Stephen smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"I like you too Stephen." Skylar smiled

"Why am I going to be bored tonight until my favorite 3 people to mess with come on?" Katie asked.

"Then I get to mess with you." Chelsea giggled

"That is true but until then you're stuck in here sweetie." Katie smiled

"Sucks." Chelsea said as _Devious_ played and Daniel, Frankie and Sarah (Wearing a Purple Evita Maternity Nursing Dress) came out "Oh yeah my team!"

"See ya." Katie smiled as Chelsea stopped her.

"You go out I follow and kick your butt." Chelsea smiled.

"Let's save that for later." Katie smiled as Mark said REAL men don't drink Appletinis "You tell them Bully!"

"Real men drink Guinness." Stephen said

"I agree!" Katie smiled as Jeff and Mark was going to face Bad Influence tonight "Sweet. I'll be the ref and when Sarah is alone in the ring with me the lights go on then come back on and you kick my ass in a Shield like beatdown."

"Deal."Chelsea smiled as it was Christa vs. Tara for the Knockouts title.

"Anyway Chelsea want meet your teammates or are you good?" Katie asked

"I'll meet with them." Chelsea smiled as she put on her hat (Which was Seth Rollins') "Will you be ok Ste?" She asked.

"I'll go with you since they'll be no camera's there." Stephen smiled as they got up "I'll be back in before the tag match." He smiled.

"Have fun you two." Katie smiled as they left and she sat down and did business and watched the show which Dan beat Shawn and Steve showed Joseph what a "Rib" was. "I'm soooo going to the WWE first Chance I get. I would rather deal with Triple H being in charge than this stupid s….poopy." She said remembering Skylar was in the room. Then when the X Division Championship match was on Kaley woke up crying.

"There there." Katie smiled as she locked the door then took off her shirt and exposed her right breast and started feeding her. "It'll be ok."

"Mommy? When will Daddy be on at his house?" Skylar asked as she looked up from the iPad.

"Soon or he got the Cameras out at the last minute. I hope it's the second." Katie said as Kaley finished and she fell asleep and Katie put her in her carrier then put her Shirt back on. "Skylar we love our fans but we don't want them knowing about our private life."

"How come?" Skylar asked.

"Well as Wrestlers we hardly have any and we need it so we can relax and be ourselves." Katie smiled.

"Oh ok." Skylar smiled as Kenny King won the X Division Championship

"Nice." Katie smiled as Mark knocked on the door.

"Borden you're the ref tonight." Mark said.

"Great thinks now please stop I have my babies with me." Katie said calmly

"Sorry." He said walking off

"It's cool." Katie smiled as Aces and Eights was on. "Great the trashy version of the Shield." She laughed as she watched Devon name his team which was Ken, Knox, Garrett and DOC. Then Steve came out and named Joe, James, Nick, and Eric Young. "I could name a better team." She said as there was a Brawl in the ring with Team TNA standing then they showed a profile on Ivilisse Velez. "Why did WWE get rid of her I will never know?" She said as they showed a Profile on Sadie Meehan then the match was next. "That Sadie girl looks familiar." She said as the match started and Katie's phone rang again. "Hello?"

"_Hey Katie." _Wendy smiled

"Wendy hi." Katie smiled "What's up?"

"_Just to let you know after this match Allen's segment is next."_ She smiled

"Thanks Wendy. Has he been ok though?" Katie asked

"_Yeah don't worry." _Wendy smiled _"To be honest he's been worried on how you were taking this."_

"He is?" Katie asked

"_He's been worried since you almost divorced him back in the summer. Don't worry if I was in your position I would have done the same thing." _Wendy said _"But he really does love you Katie."_

"I know." Katie said softly "Wait why are you helping me if you're his ex wife. Shouldn't you hold a grudge against me?"

"_Don't forget you didn't steal him away. Liliana did and she tried doing the same to you." _Wendy said _"Besides you helped both of us get along."_

"Hey if marriages don't work they should try to get along." Katie smiled "My brother does with his ex wife."

"_You're right." _Wendy smiled _"Anyway I'll talk to you later." _

"Later Wendy tell the boys I say hi and tell Allen to call me later." Katie smiled as she hung up and saw that Ivilisse won then it showed Wendy and Allen's friend talk about how Allen was neglecting his sons. "I'm…going…to…murder…Dixie." She said through gritted teeth then it Showed Allen blowing them off "That's my baby." She smiled.

"Mommy does Daddy still love us?" Skylar asked which broke Katie's heart a bit.

"Sweetie of course he does." She smiled picking up Skylar and hugging her tightly "He loves us more than anything. Dixie is just making Aunt Wendy say those things about him." She said hugging her as Chelsea and Stephen walked back in.

"Main Event is about to start." Chelsea said as she sat down. "By the way AJ's beard is what happens when Damien Sandow's beard and Cody Rhodes' mustache have a baby."

"Chelsea not now please." Katie said as she hugged Skylar then put on a Ref's shirt. "I've got a bone to pick with Dixie."

"We saw. Katie we all know AJ isn't like that in real life." Chelsea said.

"I know but Dixie is trying to make him that way." Katie said trying to hold back her tears

"Katie." Stephen said getting up and hugging her "It'll be ok I promise."

"How do you know that?" Katie asked as she finally cried

"You and AJ can get through this. Sarah told me you guys have gotten though so much in the past Katie. You guys took down the Main Event Mafia and you got rid of Immortal and your marriage survived this Claire bs." Chelsea said.

"You're right." Katie said as she slowly stopped crying "Remember the plan Chelsea and Stephen don't get caught."

"Got it." Chelsea and Stephen smiled as Katie walked to the ring. On the way there she took out her Phone and looked on Twitter and saw a tweet that interest her.

_TNADixie: Unreal *Picture Link*_

"Unfuckingbelievable." Katie growled as she retweeted that but added something.

_Angel_Devil_Katie: Whose fault is that eh Dixie?! _

"Let's get this over with." Katie said as she was at gorilla and _Rollin' _played and she walked out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your special guest referee Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie walked to the ring and when she got there she stood there as _Devious _played and Bad Influence came out.

"Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne the team of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced as they walked to the ring and when they got in there Sarah jumped on Frankie and they rolled around in the ring making out and Katie ran to the ropes and pretended to throw up. Then when they got up Mark came out followed by Jeff then the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Daniels was down Jeff was at the top rope and hit him with the _Swanton Bomb_ and pinned him and won.

"Your winners Bully Ray and Jeff Hardy!" Christy announced as Katie raised their hands happily then looked over at Sarah who was checking up on Frankie. When she did she smirked and walked over to her and pulled her hair and dragged her away from Frankie. When she did though the lights went out and when they came back on Mark and Jeff were screaming in pain holding their eyes and Chelsea had Katie at a corner stomping on her. After a few she stopped and Dragged Katie over to the middle of the ring and picked her up and gave her a powerbomb.

"I told you keep your hands off Sarah, Borden!" Chelsea yelled as she stomped on Katie again then after a few she stopped and her and Sarah posed over Katie then they went to the back.

_Me: Damn if it's not Aces and Eights it's Chelsea! Katie can't seem to catch a break huh? What will happen next? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and before I start first flashback here is dialogue from my Story Breaking Their Pride on my other account ok. So that's from me so don't freak out ok! Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D I would like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapter 16 :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D _

Chapter 18 March 7, 2013

"Last time huh?" Katie asked as she got out of Allen's truck and walked in the Impact Zone. "Had some good times here." She smiled as she walked to her office but stopped somewhere and smiled.

_**Flashback **_

_Katie was walking around the Impact Zone for a bit before Jeff wanted to see her. She walked by a locker room and saw someone with Brown hair stressing about something_

"_I can do this the Mafia can't run around like this anymore." The guy said as he laced up his boots and ran a hand through his hair and sighed_

"_Hey you ok?" Katie asked the guy as she stood in the doorway_

"_Yeah just stressed out about my match." The guy said sounding stressed "Hey are you a new Knockout?"_

"_Yeah I'm Katie." Katie smiled_

"_I'm Allen." Allen said as he shook her hand_

"_Nice to meet you." Katie smiled as a stage hand walked in_

"_Mr. Jarrett wants to see you Miss. Borden." He said_

"_Alright." Katie said then smiled at Allen "I'll see you later Allen." Then she left with the stage hand_

_**End Flashback**_

"The first time I met Allen." Katie smiled softly as she looked in the locker room then smiled and walked to her office but when she past another she stopped and looked at it.

_**Flashback**_

_Katie walked in Dixie Carter's office. Since Jeff was relieved of his duties Dixie took charge which Katie thought someone else should have took charge because she thought Dixie didn't know much about Wrestling. When she got in there she saw a Blonde headed girl sit there and Katie sat next to her._

"_Hi." The girl said shyly_

"_Hi." Katie said "Are you new?"_

"_Yeah I start tonight." The girl smiled _

"_Hey you look familiar." Katie smiled as Dixie walked in _

"_Sorry I'm late Ladies." Dixie said sitting down. "I see you girls met each other." She smiled._

"_Um…I don't even know her name." The girl said._

"_Oh. Well Alison this is Katie Borden and Katie this is Alison Copeland." Dixie said introducing the two._

"_Please call me Ally." Ally said politely._

"_Copeland? Are you by any chance related to Adam Copeland?" Katie asked._

"_He's my brother." Ally said_

"_That's cool." Katie smiled._

"_Anyway Ladies the reason why I asked you in here is because I want you two to become a tag team." Dixie said._

"_Us a tag team?" Katie and Ally asked in shock._

"_Exactly. I think you two would fit well together." Dixie smiled_

"_How do you know?" Katie asked._

"_We can try." Dixie said. "Dismissed." She said as Katie and Ally left._

"_Does she know what she's doing?" Ally asked_

"_Nope." Katie said as the two laughed_

"_Then why is she in charge?" Ally asked as she laughed._

"_Her daddy bought the company." Katie laughed as they walked._

"_I like you Katie." Ally smiled._

"_I like you too Ally. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Katie smiled_

_**End Flashback**_

"One of Dixie's only good decisions." Katie laughed as she looked at the office.

"Dixie made a good decision?" Ally asked as she was behind her and smiled.

"Yeah and it involves one of the most epic Knockout Tag teams and Friendships ever." Katie smiled then Ally remembered.

"We met in Dixie's office." Ally smiled "How time flies."

"I know right?" Katie asked as they walked in her office. "Hey want to help me clear my office tonight?"

"You bring Allen's truck?" Ally asked as Katie nodded her head as Impact was on and Katie's phone rang

"Talk to me." She said.

"_Need back up tonight. You, Rose and possibly Chelsea if she's in." _Kurt said.

"Going to reveal the VP of Aces and Eights?" Katie asked as Dan, Gwen and Chris were in the ring and Gwen and Dan made out like Frankie and Sarah then Dan said that's how the Greatest Couple Who Ever Lived does it.

"_Damn right." _Kurt growled. _"See you tonight." _He said as he hung up.

"Forget Sarah and Frankie, Dan and Gwen are the hottest couple around." Katie laughed as Jeff came out with Amy and Lindsay Hennig.

"They're going to get it later." Ally laughed "But worth it."

"Yeah." Katie laughed as there was a knock at the door "Enter!" She yelled as Chelsea walked in "Hey Chels, Teammates planning total revenge on me?"

"Not right now Sarah and Frankie are making out and Daniel is drinking an appletini." Chelsea said "So want me to help you and Rose with Kurt tonight?"

"Kurt called you?" Katie asked as Chelsea nodded her head.

"You bet and I'm in." Chelsea smiled "Difference between me here and me up in the WWE is that I gots weapons." She smirked pointing at her belt.

"That'll help us as long as you don't use them on me." Katie smiled

"I may have to if you put your hands on Sarah." Chelsea said as she and Katie got a text. "I get the West, Katie gets the East and Rose gets the South."

"Ally be careful." Katie said as Ally nodded her head.

"I'll lock the door so I'll be safe." Ally said

"Good idea." Katie said as she grabbed her bat and ran out with Chelsea. "Be careful Chels."

"You too Katie." Chelsea said as they nodded their heads and they went their separate ways then Katie stood at the East side of the Impact Zone in the crowd as she faintly saw Chelsea and Rose at their positions as Wes came out she clutched her bat and she faintly saw Chelsea adjust her belt and Rose had a chain with her as she put it around her fist as Wes said he had something to get off his chest then talked about his family and Kurt, about how better he is than Kurt then Kurt came out and told him about respect then he ran in the ring and beat on Wes but officials ran out and kept them separated then D'lo started beating on them then Katie, Chelsea and Rose ran down and chased them out of the ring and D'lo got a Mic.

"You see you 4, I thought I would come down here and reclaim club property. I thought I would spoil your surprise and say that D'lo Brown the VP of Aces and Eights!" D'lo said as Kurt, Katie and Rose looked on in shock before Wes and D'lo went back to their crowd and Katie, Kurt, Rose and Chelsea went to the back.

"Didn't see that coming." Katie panted as the four of them were in the back.

"Shield is better." Chelsea said

"I'd say at least they only have 4 members and they don't suck." Katie said

"Agreed to that and their 4 members can actually Wrestle." Rose said "Unlike my father and D'lo."

"Now what?" Chelsea asked

"Let Team TNA handle this now. If D'lo, Wes, Or Taz does something I'll get you three." Kurt said "Meanwhile head back to Katie's office or Bad Influence's locker room.

"Got it." Katie said as the three of them went to Katie's office and saw the Gut Check talk between Katie, Danny, Bruce and Al.

"I have to go I actually have a match tonight." Chelsea said "I'm teaming up with Frankie and Chris to take on Christa, Chavo and Shawn."

"Have fun." Katie smiled as Chelsea left. "Please beat her Christa."

"How about you accompany them to ringside so that Sarah doesn't do anything." Ally suggested.

"Please do." Rose begged a Katie left and did Gut Check real quick then Katie met up with Chavo, Shawn and Christa.

"I'll make sure that Sarah does nothing." Katie said as they nodded their heads and Chavo's theme played and they walked out.

"The following 6 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by the TNA Vice President Katie Borden the team of the TNA Knockouts Champion Christa, Chavo Guerrero and Hernandez!" Christy announced as the four of them walked to the ring and when they got there they posed then _Devious _played and Frankie, Daniels, Sarah and Chelsea came out.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Sarah Veerthorne. They are the team of Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels and Kazarian!" Christy announced as Sarah had on a black Maternity Cocktail dress and her and Frankie made out a bit and Chelsea raised her arms as Daniel did his poses then they walked to the ring. When they got there Chelsea held the ropes for Sarah and she entered the ring and when she did her and Frankie made out and Chelsea smacked her butt and smiled as Sarah smiled and got out of the ring then so did Katie and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Christa and Chelsea and when Christa was in position Chelsea Speared her and won.

"Your winners Chelsea Benoit, Christopher Daniels, and Kazarian!" Christy announced as Chelsea put her foot on Christa and raised her arms then Sarah and Frankie made out and Chris posed himself until Katie came in swinging her bat at everyone until they got out then Katie grabbed a Mic.

"You and me Sunday Benoit round two! Steel Cage!" She yelled as she dropped the Mic and posed as Bad Influence went to the back then so did Katie.

"Enemy one minute Friend the next." Katie said as she was in the back and she saw another update on Allen and she just smirked. "He joins it'll be on Dixie's hands." She smirked some more as she went to her office. "I'm off from Gut Check tonight so we can pack up." She smiled.

"Let's do this." Ally smiled as they started packing up.

After Impact was over Ally and Katie had everything from her office in Allen's truck and they looked back.

"Last time huh?" Ally asked softly

"Last time." Katie said softly as they looked at the building. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Same. We had a lot of good memories here." Ally smiled softly.

"Agreed to that. But we'll make new memories." Katie smiled

"Agreed to that." Ally smiled "So where will this stuff go?" She asked as Katie got out her iPhone and showed Ally a huge house. "That's big."

"Allen and I are moving in it soon we just bought it over the weekend." Katie smiled.

"Is it still here in Orlando?" Ally asked.

"Of course. Allen knows I still want to live here mostly so we found this." Katie smiled "I'm going to have my own home office and everything."

"That's so cool." Ally smiled

"Oh we also got a bus to travel in since Impact is on the Road." Katie smiled

"I think Daniel, Frankie and Sarah got one too." Ally said.

"Stay with me and Allen." Katie said "I'm saving your ass here."

"I'm in." Ally smiled as they hugged

"You ready Sis?" Katie asked as she smiled

"I'm ready." Ally smiled as they got in the truck and left. When they did Ally looked over at the Impact Zone one last time.

_Me: What a bittersweet moment here...I mean Katie and Ally had a lot of memories in the Impact Zone. Trust me it was like a second home to them...but I know they'll have memories on the Road as well :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's Lockdown! And believe me I was shocked after what happened but not really at the same time. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 19 March 10, 2013

"So what do you think?" Katie asked as her and Ally were on Katie's Tour Bus

"I love it. Much better than Frankie and Sarah's." Ally smiled impressed as they sat down at the table.

"Well no offence to them but I do get paid more than they do." Katie smiled. "Come on Maddie and I are defending the titles against Alicia and Princess Eights." She said getting up and so did Ally.

"Going to expose her tonight?" Ally asked as they got off the Bus and locked the door

"Damn right we are." Katie growled as they seen Justine. "Justine!" She waved happily and Justine looked over to her.

"Katie hi!" Justine smiled running over to them.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Katie smiled as her and Justine hugged. "Everything going ok?"

"To be honest no." Justine said sadly as they walked to Katie's office "I mean Wes joining Aces and Eights and all." She said shaking as Ally hugged her.

"You've been dating Wes right?" Katie asked as Justine nodded her head

"He hasn't talked to me since joining the group." Justine said sadly "Not even insulting me or anything."

"I'm so sorry Justine." Katie said hugging her. "Maddie and I are facing Alicia and Princess Eights tonight. It may not be Wes but at least it's two members of Aces and Eights."

"Beat them please." Justine begged as she cried.

"We will." Katie smiled "We promise."

"Thank you Katie." Justine cried as they walked in her office and Katie got her bat and met up with Maddie and Rose.

"You guys ready?" Katie asked as they nodded their heads.

"Since you guys aren't in a cage I'll make sure Aces and Eights stay far away from you guys as possible." Rose smirked as she had a Chain wrapped around her right fist.

"Thanks Rose." Maddie smiled "You know we need you in the Extremetourage."

"Maybe as our enforcer." Katie smiled

"I'd like that." Rose smirked as Kenny retained the X Division Championship then _Rollin'_ played and the three of them walked out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championships introducing first accompanied to the ring by Rose they are the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Maddie and the TNA Vice President Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie and Maddie walked to the ring and Rose followed them. When they got in the ring they posed with the belts then waited for Alicia and Princess Eights.

"And their opponents representing Aces and Eights Princess Eights and the TNA Knockouts X Division Champion the Queen of Ace Alicia!" Christy announced as _Deadmans Hand _played and Alicia and Princess Eights came through the spot that Aces and Eights were coming through tonight. When they got in the ring they posed then Katie and Maddie handed Taryn the belts then the match started.

_**FF Towards The End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Maddie and Princess Eights and when Princess Eights was in position Maddie hit her with _Hit The Lights _then pinned her and won.

"Your winners and Still the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Katie Borden and Maddie!" Christy announced as Katie got in the ring and raised Maddie's hand happily then they looked down at Princess Eights and smirked as Alicia ran in but Rose knocked her down with her chained up fist. Then Alicia held up Princess Eights and Katie grabbed her mask then smirked and took it off but when she did her, Rose and Maddie was shocked.

"JUSTINE!?" Katie asked in Shock as Princess Eights was really Justine. After Justine gained some sense she got out of Maddie's grip and ran away with Alicia as Maddie, Katie and Rose went to the back.

"You were right Rose." Katie said as they were sitting down on a crate in the back

"Told ya." Rose said

"So you knew about Justine being in Aces and Eights?" Maddie asked.

"Unfortunately." Rose said "They hung around a lot backstage at OVW. Christa thought they were conspiring against her but I knew otherwise."

"Glad you did." Katie said as Joseph was being interviewed by JB before Bad Influence got rid of him.

"Hey Chelsea has new gear." Maddie said referring to Chelsea's outfit which was a Red tight long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way, Black Jeans with a gold cross on both legs.

"Hey that looks like Sheamus's cross that he used." Rose said as Frankie and Chris said that he and Frankie will be TNA Tag Team Champions of the World again and that Chelsea will be 2-0 against Katie.

"2 and 0 baby." Chelsea smirked holding up two fingers. Then Chris and Frankie talked some more about being disrespected by everyone and then called themselves the greatest stable ever before walking away.

"It did didn't it?" Katie asked "Chelsea must love her husband enough to use his symbol."

"That's what I call true love." Maddie smiled as they walked back to Katie's bus and Saw Ally there.

"Bored already?" Ally asked as the three sat down.

"My match isn't in a while so let's watch and eat something." Katie smiled as she got out lasagna from the Freezer and put it in the Oven then watched Lockdown which Joseph defeated Joey Ryan after Gut Check winner Sadie Meehan who goes by Sadie Ryan on camera "accidently" cost Joey the match then Checked on him and smiled at Joseph before going to the back with Joey.

"So how is that Sadie chick related to Joey Ryan?" Ally asked disgusted

"Yep." Katie said as it was Christa vs. Gail for The Knockouts title which Christa won after Taryn speared Gail and Christa got the pin then it was Robbie E vs. Robbie T

"Wonder what signs Christa will use tonight?" Ally asked as Katie checked on the lasagna

"We'll see." Katie said as Robbie E came out then Robbie T did with Christa with her holding a Sign that says "Robbie E's Weiner will come off tonight."

"Poor Robbie E." Katie said as she closed the oven door.

"I'd say I blame Christa for splitting them up." Maddie said giggling as Robbie T won then it was the triple threat tag team match which Chavo and Shawn came out first then Bad Influence which Frankie and Sarah were making out near the fans and rubbing their crotches together.

"GROSS!" The Whole room yelled as Dan, Bobby, Ivory, Gwen and Chris came out then the match started and Katie got out the lasagna and some plates and silverware out.

"Eat up guys but save me some." Katie smiled as she stretched for her match some more "Rose mind being the special guest referee?"

"If it'll put things in your favor then yeah." Rose smiled.

"We'll be back in a bit guys." Katie smiled as her and Rose left. "Besides I think it would be fair for me to pick the ref this time around."

"Exactly." Rose smiled. "See you in a bit Katie."

"Will do." Katie smiled as she saw Bobby and Dan retain their titles then it was Kurt vs. Wes next. "Oh boy." She said as D-Lo and Justine cost Kurt the match. "How the hell is that possible?" She asked as Christy was doing the introductions for Katie's match.

"The following contest is scheduled for…." Christy was about to say but _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing _played and Sarah walked out…well strutted out to the ring and sat down.

"Oh I'm just here to see Chelsea win don't worry." Sarah smiled as Christy tried again

"The following steel cage match is scheduled for one fall and can be won by pin fall, submission or by escaping the cage introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Chelsea Benoit!" Christy announced as _Reborn _played and there was a spotlight through the crowd but Chelsea didn't go through it. Instead she came down from the rafters and unhooked herself from the belt. When she did _Rollin' _played again and Katie came out with her bat.

"And her opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA Vice President and one half of the Knockout Tag Team Champions Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie came down to the ring and when she got in the cage she posed then smirked.

"Wait. Where the hell is the ref Borden?!" Chelsea asked as she yelled at her.

"Don't you dare pull one on us!" Sarah yelled as Katie crossed her arms and _Call You Out _by _Flyleaf _played and Rose came out wearing a Ref shirt, Blue Jeans and boots. When she got to the entrance of the cage Sarah got up.

"Touch me and Benoit is disqualified!" Rose yelled at Sarah "Now sit down bitch!" She yelled some more as Sarah sat down but glared at her as Rose entered the cage and searched Katie and Chelsea. "Belt off Benoit!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Chelsea yelled at her.

"5 Seconds now!" Rose yelled as Chelsea took off her belt and handed it to Rose then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Chelsea was down Katie climbed on top of the cage and did her Steel Cage finisher _Flying Star_ which is a 450 splash off the top rope. When she hit 3 Rose counted to three which Katie won.

"Here is your winner Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie got up weakly and Rose raised her hand happily and hugged her. Meanwhile while Katie and Rose were celebrating Chelsea crawled over to Sarah and she handed her something and when Katie and Rose turned their way Chelsea sprayed them in the eyes and smirked happily as she walked out of the cage and noticed Katie's bat. She smirked some more and took it as her and Sarah hugged happily and went to the back. Meanwhile Katie and Rose were being attended to as they got water in their eyes and went to the back.

"She's good." Rose said as they wiped their eyes with towels in the back.

"Agreed and she took my bat." Katie pouted "That's my second best friend next to Ally."

"Wait so it's Ally and the bat in that order?" Rose asked

"Exactly." Katie said as Rose rolled her eyes and washed them out some more. "Either way I have a feeling there is going to be a round 3."

"I thought tonight was supposed to be the blow off." Rose said

"There was but Chelsea wanted to stay longer due to WWE sucking on Cena and Rocky so the blow off may be at Slammiversary or Bound For Glory. Whichever I feel like ending it." Katie said as she finished washing out her eyes

"Well either way I've got your back." Rose smiled "I mean we may not know each other a lot but you are an awesome person and I don't want to face your wrath later."

"Thank you Rose." Katie smiled as they went to her office then got everything. "See you on Thursday."

"See you then Katie." Rose smiled as they went their separate ways and Katie got on the bus which Ally looked on in Shock.

"What happened Ally?" Katie asked as she saw on TV that Mark was the WHC And with Aces and Eights "WHAT….THE…..FUCKING…..HELL?!" She asked as she yelled.

"Did I mention that he's the president of the group?" Ally asked as Katie's Jaw was open.

"First my bat now this?!" She asked as she yelled and she texted Chelsea.

_Hey you can keep the bat but after WM I'll need it back since I'll miss it too much-Katie_

"Hey Ally?" Katie asked as she got ready to take a shower.

"Yeah?" Ally asked as she got a chocolate cup cake.

"I think it's time for me to hold the TNA World Heavyweight Championship again." Katie said.

_Me: Uh oh Shit just got serious! When Katie goes for the World Title you know something is up with TNA. Will she get it? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Me: Hey guys I'm back and AJ RETURNED AND IT WAS AWESOME! :D :D Me happy now :3 Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 20 March 14, 2013

"Ok If this show starts out with the Hogan-Bully Drama I'm staying in this bus." Katie said as her, Ally and Allen were on Katie's tour bus as Impact was starting.

"On the Bright Side at least I get to stay away from everyone." Allen smiled as he sat back "I am loving this bus!"

"Same here." Ally smiled as Chavo and Shawn was out in the ring then Aces and Eights attacked them.

"I'd help but I have no bat!" Katie growled.

"Just make Chelsea give it back to you or get a new one." Allen suggested.

"I'm heading out anyway. I'll pull a Shield/Benoit." Katie said as she walked out.

"Katie!" Allen yelled as he stopped her. "Be careful ok?"

"Will do." Katie said as she kissed Allen then she walked out and grabbed a steel pipe then a mic then walked to left side of the crowd and stood at the top listening to Mark for a while but Katie had to admit she was actually happy for what Mark did. Like him she hates Hogan with a passion and she would be glad to join him but as TNA Vice President she would have to do what was best for TNA and that's take away the title from Mark.

"Hey Bully!" Katie yelled as she yelled as soon as he was begging Hogan to fire him "Up here Bully." She said as they saw her at the crowd. "You see Bully I don't give a damn about what you did to the Hogan's or my brother. Hell knowing my history with them I congratulate you. Anyway all useless ass kissing aside. You see Bully as TNA Vice President I have to do what's best for the company which means I want that title from you Bully. Doesn't have to be right away but I want it soon. I'd say close to Slammiversary or even Bound For Glory. I expect your answer at the end of the night." She smirked as her and Aces and Eights had a stare down before going to the back and to her bus.

"She's alive." Ally joked as Katie walked back inside.

"Damn right I am bat or not Aces and Eights will NOT stop me." Katie said as she sat down.

"Even if I was part of the group?" Allen asked

"Allen if you were in the group it would be like Heel Fortune I would not touch you." Katie said as it was Lisa and Gail vs. Mickie and Christa. "I hate Tara in the ring but damn she makes good pizza."

"Agreed." Allen and Ally said as Gail kept abusing Taryn.

"That's it she's getting a Wrestler's contract." Katie said as Christa and Mickie won.

"You better make the contract then." Allen said as Katie got on her laptop and started typing.

"Good idea." Katie said as they replayed her challenge to Mark earlier then it showed them in Aces and Eights Clubhouse messing with Brooke. "I wanna join!"

"Please tell me you're not serious." Ally begged.

"Relax Ally I might join if Allen is in the group." Katie smiled

"We'll see what happens tonight." Allen said as it was Robbie E vs. Rob Terry with Christa which she had a sign that said "Robbie E got a Boner from Dixie."

"We will see." Katie said as she worked on Taryn's contract then Rob won and he and Christa started fist pumping happily then dancing like Crazy and posing before they kissed then went to the back then it was Steve in the back. "Uh oh Shit Head Hogan does NOT look happy!" She laughed "Then again when is he?"

"You make a good point." Ally laughed as Hogan was blowing Steve off.

"I am loving this." Katie smiled as Allen got up.

"Well I'll be back if Dixie doesn't tear off my head." Allen said as he kissed Katie.

"Good luck and have fun." Katie smiled

"I will, Love you." Allen smiled as he walked off the Bus.

"Love you too." Katie smiled as she worked on her laptop some more "This is going to be good."

"Looky." Ally said after a few and Katie looked up and Saw Daniel, Frankie, Sarah and Chelsea walk down to the ring with Frankie and Daniel looking like the Legion of Doom and Sarah looking like Sunny (Minus the blond hair) from when she managed the group.

"I think Chelsea is the only Sane member of the group." Katie said.

"Can I get a divorce?" Ally asked

"At this point I don't blame ya." Katie said as James and Kasey came out and challenged one of them to a match.

"Again thank you for letting me stay with you and Allen." Ally smiled "Plus we get to stay on the Bus when we're not used."

"Agreed to that." Katie smiled as James won but he and Kasey were quadrupled teamed until Allen came out and Sarah quickly got out of the ring as Allen punched Chris, Frankie and Chelsea once before they escaped. Then when James and Kasey got up Allen close lined them before his hood came back on then he noticed Katie's bat that Chelsea left behind before he picked it up and went to the back. "I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALLEN!" She yelled happily.

"He got your bat back didn't he?" Ally asked

"YES!" Katie smiled "Best husband in the world." She smiled happily

"You do realize Chelsea may steal it back right?" Ally asked as Allen walked back in and Katie jumped on him and he caught her and kissed him passionately

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Katie yelled happily as she kissed him passionately again then jumped down and hugged her bat happily.

"I have a feeling she missed it didn't she?" Allen asked

"Oh yeah." Ally said as she heard her stomach growl. "Can we eat something?"

"I was waiting to go to The Squared Circle after work but go ahead." Katie said referring to Lisa's restaurant that opened last night.

"Like we say we hate her guts in the ring but outside it she's awesome." Ally smiled as she got her burger from last night and started eating it.

"She does make good burgers." Allen smiled

"You should have seen Chelsea last night when she was there with Bad Influence." Katie laughed as Ally ate some more.

"I now declare Lisa's burgers the best burgers in the UNIVERSE." Allen laughed imitating Chelsea.

"She's glad she's flown in after that USO thing she had with some of her WWE Co workers." Katie laughed as Aces and Eights were in a Brawl with the TNA Roster but they beat them down until Aces and Eights went up to Hulk. "Hogan don't be an idiot." She groaned

"He is." Allen groaned. "Katie are you going out?"

"To save my arch enemy? Hell no!" Katie yelled as she sat back. "I'll beat them down on my own time."

"What happened to doing what's best for TNA?" Ally asked

"You know I'm thinking of pulling an AJ Styles now. Dixie, Shithead Hogan and Brooke won't listen to me I'm doing what's best for Katie Borden now. And what's best for Katie Borden and defending my family which is you and Allen and taking the TNA World Title." Katie said

_Me: Look what The Hogans and Dixie did! Katie is pulling an AJ (Like she hasn't already) Why do they hate the Styles family? Anyway what will happen now that Katie might be in the running for the World Title? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Me: Hey guys here is this weeks Chapter :D :D What will happen with Katie and AJ this week? :D :D I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 21 March 21, 2013 (March 14, 2013)

"Son of a bitch!" Katie yelled loudly as her, Allen and Ally were still on their bus.

"What happened?" Allen asked as he was munching on something.

"Aces and Eights hacked the Impact Website, Twitter and Facebook!" Katie yelled as she started typing "It's going to take me all night to take back control of the site." She said as she tried getting the site back. "Lucky for me I'm great at hacking."

"So you'll be stuck in here all night right?" Ally asked

"Exactly." Katie said as she typed some more. "Here Ally give this to Brooke. It's Taryn's new contract."

"I'll give it to her right away." Ally smiled as she took the contract and walked out.

"This is going to be hard." Katie said as she typed some more "I got to focus though. No distractions."

"Not even from Sarah or Chelsea?" Allen asked.

"Can't let them get to me tonight." Katie said as she cracked a couple of codes "Alright!" She smiled as she tried getting in some more "You know this may not take all…Son of a bitch!"

"What?"

"I almost got the Website back but I have to start over." Katie growled as she tried cracking a few codes again but no luck. "Damn those Aces and Eights guys are genus I'll give them that." She growled as she kept trying as it was the tag team titles on the line "I can't do shit if Bad Influence and Chelsea is out." She said as she worked some more.

"You have to be by your computer right?" Allen asked as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He said as Chelsea walked in "Whoa! What the hell are…."

"Allen! She's cool outside the ring!" Katie yelled "Chels what's up?" She asked as Chelsea handed her a flash drive.

"I saw what Aces and Eights did and my friend Ashley came up with this when she was younger when we hacked into her parents' computer to look up cases." Chelsea said "They had tight professional security on there."

"Thanks Chels." Katie smiled as she put it in her laptop "What is this though."

"That can crack almost any code." Chelsea smiled "It takes time but it's worth it and you don't have to be around the computer." She smiled as she sat next to Katie then set it up "Got to get it so it can get the Impact Wrestling website back to normal despite Aces and Eights fighting you."

"Thanks Chelsea." Katie thanked again as Chelsea finished setting it up.

"There now watch the magic." Chelsea smiled "With Ashley's book smarts and my tech smarts this should work."

"Let's hope so." Katie smiled

"Heads up Sarah is calling you out tonight because she's scared of AJ and can I have the bat back I need it to take out The Shield." Chelsea said.

"Then go out with her so you can take it again." Katie smiled "But I want it back by WM."

"Will do and I better go. The boys and I are going to ruin this match because they're pretty PO about it." Chelsea smiled as she left.

"Thank you Chelsea." Katie smiled as she watched what was happening on her laptop. After a minute she looked up and saw Frankie, Daniel and Chelsea screw Shawn and Chavo out of the titles then beat up Bobby, Dan and Chris before going to the back.

"So got the Website back?" Allen asked as Katie looked at her computer.

"Not yet." Katie said as Ally walked back in.

"Gave Brooke the contract and she'll give it to Taryn tonight." Ally smiled as she sat down

"Sweet." Katie smiled as she watched Mark say how he fooled Steve "Steve is easy to fool."

"What about you?" Allen asked.

"Heh I helped because I hate Hogan." Katie smiled "Now we'll see whose side I'm on." She smiled.

"You're serious about this whole not helping TNA thing are you?" Ally asked.

"You bet I am." Katie said "That's what they get for not listening to me about anything. That and treating Allen like shit and thinking he's a druggie."

"You two know better." Allen smirked as he got up "Well time to be an ass. See you two in a few." He smiled as he kissed Katie's cheek and walked out.

"I am looking forward to this." Katie smiled as she looked on TV and saw Allen on there being interviewed…Well Mike talking and Allen not saying Shit until Taz offered him a spot in Aces and Eights but Allen said nothing then James and Kasey came out.

"Katie remember this may be a family affair." Ally said

"Let it." Katie said "Besides Carrie, Adam, You and Daniel and Allen's family I've cut myself off from my family."

"What?! Why?!" Ally asked in shock.

"Because they would want me to turn against Allen and I'm not going to." Katie said as Allen went to the back. "You and I know he's not on Drugs." She said "So they treat my husband like an Outcast I'll treat them like outcasts." She said as Allen walked back in

"Guess who is coming out?" He asked as he turned up the TV as _You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing _played and everyone rolled their eyes as Sarah and Chelsea walked down to the ring not looking happy.

"I'm being called out." Katie smirked as Sarah had a Mic.

"Last week while Bad Influence was once again proving why we're the most dominate Stable in the Business…" Sarah said as the fans booed me loudly "Hey Buffoons shut up!" She yelled as Chelsea took the Mic.

"Hey disrespecting my husband is one thing but disrespecting a Pregnant Woman?!" Chelsea asked disgusted "I was right Chicago is full of disgusting, disrespectful pigs!" She yelled as she handed the Mic back to Sarah.

"Like I was saying, while we were teaching James Storm a lesson he DESERVED to learn! AJ Styles had to crawl out of that crack hole he crawled in after we embarrassed him a couple of months ago and punch Christopher, Chelsea and Frankie!" Sarah yelled as Chelsea calmed her down a bit as she took deep breaths. "Then while we were heading to the back AJ had the NERVE to call me a Whore!" She yelled as Chelsea made her take a few more deep breaths. "So since AJ won't say crap, I guess by default we get the answers out of his wife so Borden get out here!" She yelled "We're holding the show hostage until you do!" She yelled as they went to commercial.

"Seriously Borden? You get a fluke victory over me and yet you can't show your face to us?" Chelsea asked as they got back from commercial. "Just appear on the tron then and admit you're scared of us and we'll leave." She said as one of Katie's other themes _Adrenaline _by _Shinedown _played and Katie came out with her bad in hand and walked to the ring and when she got in it she got a Mic.

"Seriously guys? You two are acting stupid; mostly you Sarah, What Frankie, Daniels or Chelsea wouldn't give you a blow job tonight?" Katie asked as she backed up and Sarah tried attacking her but Chelsea held her back. "Or is it that they forgot to pay you for their hourly blow jobs?" She asked as Sarah got madder and Chelsea held on to her tightly. "In all seriousness, Sarah you have white stuff all over your mouth I mean…Oh god! At least wipe your mouth before you go into public after letting Frankie, Daniels and Chelsea get too friendly with you!"

"Shut up Borden!" Sarah yelled turning red.

"But seriously." Katie said calming down from laughing. "I have no idea what AJ is thinking, he won't even talk to me so getting answers is useless." She said as she tried walking out of the ring.

"LIAR!" Sarah and Chelsea yelled as Katie stopped

"Yeah you guys would know that. Especially you Sarah, You really think Bad Influence is the best Stable in the business? Well you guys minus Benoit because she has sense are just white trash versions of Magic Mike characters." Katie said annoyed. "Now will you excuse me, I've got some business to handle." She said as she turned around and tried to leave the ring but Sarah ran up to her and shoved her knocking her down.

"You shut up Borden!" She yelled as Katie gave her an evil glare then got up and grabbed Sarah by her hair.

"You do NOT lay your hands on me Veerthorne!" Katie yelled through gritted teeth as Chelsea speared her down then put her in the _Wolverine's Bite_ until she made it look like she broke Katie's arm again then she got up and grabbed Katie's bat as her and Sarah glared at her while walking to the back. Meanwhile Katie clenched her arm in pain.

_Me: Uh oh Katie pushed their buttons again! At least it wasn't Aces and Eights, but with Katie's attitude towards Hogan and Dixie will she actually help them or help herself more? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	22. Chapter 22

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D Katie doesn't do much in this one sadly but I wrote the Chapter anyway :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and PunksXeChick for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think PunksXeChick for reviewing Chapters 19 and 20 :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 22 March 28, 2013

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help you with Hulk Hogan, the one guy who I hate with a PASSION?" Katie asked as her and Steve was on Katie's bus with Steve asking Katie to help him talk to Hogan.

"Let me finish will you?" Steve asked. "I'm going to try and talk to Terry if it doesn't work or he kicks me out then you sneak up behind him and give him the Wedgie Buster." Steve said as Katie slowly started smirking.

"Now you're speaking my language." Katie smirked happily.

"By the way everyone wants to know why you're avoiding them." Steve said.

"You mean the Family? Tell them Allen isn't doing any of that stuff and until they believe me I'm not talking to them." Katie said.

"I believe you but it'll be hard convincing everyone else." Steve said as he got up. "I'll call you when I'm going out there ok?"

"Alright. Meantime tell Atlas Security something for me will ya?" Katie asked as she got up and stretched.

"I'm not." Steve said

"Tell them I said Fuck You and do this will you?" Katie asked giving the bird.

"No." Steve said as he got up and left.

"I hate you." Katie said as she went to the main bedroom and lay down and went to sleep for a bit.

About 30 minutes later Katie's iPhone was ringing and she was feeling for it until she found it and answered it.

"Yes?" She asked still half asleep.

"_I'm about ready to call out Hulk." _Steve said.

"Couldn't you wait until later?" Katie asked still half asleep.

"_Nope." _Steve smirked

"Ass." Katie mumbled as she got out of bed and walked out and walked into the arena then walked to where the crowd was and stayed hidden as Steve and Hogan did their segment with Hogan putting the blame on everyone but himself.

"_Typical Hogan." _Katie thought as Hogan demanded Steve get out of his ring.

"Make Me!" Steve yelled as it looked like he and Hogan were going to fight then Atlas security escorted Steve out of the ring then Katie snuck in there from behind and did the _Wedgie Buster _to Hogan which was giving him a Wedgie then a Stunner then she got a mic and got in his face.

"Hogan in case you've forgotten, Sting and I, we ALWAYS get the last word." Katie growled as she threw the Mic in his face then went to the back. "Hey Atlas dweebs let my brother go."

"Can't do that ma'am." One of them said.

"I'm the TNA Vice President around here and if you want to stay employed you'll let the giant piece of shit go." Katie said sounding annoyed and they did just that. "Thank you smelly pieces of Shit." She smiled as she walked up to Steve.

"You're evil." Steve said as they walked to Katie's bus.

"Quiet giant piece of Shit I just saved your butt." Katie smirked as they past Bad Influence's locker room and heard loud moaning and screaming. "Well I'll need 5 years of Therapy."

"I'm related to you I need 25 years of it." Steve said as they got on her bus.

"Need it more than you." Katie said as she went back to the bedroom and went back to sleep.

"Katie get up Chelsea is wrestling." Steve said as he shook Katie awake after a while.

"Huh?" Katie asked as she got up. "What did I say about waking me up?"

"Just thought you would like to know that Chelsea is facing Chris right now." Steve said as Katie got up and pushed him to where he almost fell

"Once I get my bat back I'll deal with your ass." Katie said half asleep as she walked off the bus and walked into the arena. When she got to Gorilla she saw that Chelsea had Chris in the _Wolverine's Bite _and broke his arm and her and Daniel posed until she ran out there and chased them out and checked on Chris.

"This isn't over Benoit! This is FAR from over!" Katie yelled as Ivory and Gwen got in the ring and checked on him as well.

"How bad is it Doc?" Katie asked as the four of them were in the Trainer's office.

"He needs to rest up his arm up for a few weeks." The Doctor said as Chris looked down at his arm.

"Sorry Chris." Katie said feeling bad.

"It's cool I need to take a break from Bobby and Dan anyway." Chris said sitting back.

"So do we but we're stuck with them." Ivory said.

"I feel so bad for you guys." Katie said.

"Thanks Katie but we're trying to survive." Gwen said "Besides I need Dan right now."

"I know Gwen I know." Katie said as she hugged Gwen. "I've got to get ready for the tag match against you two later. Good luck."

"Thanks you too Katie." Ivory smiled as Katie left.

_Me: I think Chelsea sent a message. If she did Katie got the message. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	23. Chapter 23

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and nothing much happens but both Katie and AJ are in this so Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 23 April 4, 2013 (March 28, 2013)

"Borden we need to talk." Hogan said as Katie walked in his office.

"You got 5 seconds." Katie growled.

"I want to know why you haven't been helping with the Aces and Eights attacks." Hogan said crossing his arms.

"5 seconds are up." Katie said as she got up and tried to leave but Hogan gently grabbed her wrist.

"Answer the question Katie." Hogan said getting mad and Katie took a deep breath and turned around and punched him knocking him down

"Don't you EVER put your hands on me!" Katie yelled angrily. "You and Dixie are the reasons why I'm not doing shit around here! The way she treated Allen and the way you're treating Steve! I may hate my brother but he's family and if my family joins Aces and Eights it'll be all yours and Dixie's fault! Think about it!" She yelled as she slammed the door and walked back to the bus and laid down. "What the hell is Steve doing here still?!" She asked as she noticed Steve talk to Allen.

"I got kicked out remember?" Steve asked

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can be around us." Katie said as she closed her eyes.

"Don't you have a match?" Allen asked.

"Canceled thanks to shithead Hogan who I punched." Katie said

"You punched Terry?!" Allen and Steve asked in shocked.

"You two seem surprised at that." Katie said getting up and walking back in and sitting down.

"Well yeah since you are part of management." Steve said.

"I may just give up my VP position if my family is being tortured." Katie said holding her forehead.

"Don't Katie. You still to be TNA VP." Steve said.

"Why should I?" Katie asked.

"Think about it if you're not in the VP position than Dixie and Terry will have more access to making our lives hell." Allen said.

"They do I'll kick their asses." Katie said as she looked at them.

"Then don't give up the VP position. " Steve said. "In face instead of 50% get the whole 100% of TNA."

"I'm trying to get that." Katie said "It takes a while because Hogan and Dixie are smarter than ever. Or so they think."

"You think of something I've got business to do." Allen said as he got up and left.

"What do you think is going on?" Steve asked.

"I don't know and I can't believe I'm suggesting this but if things go right want to be in a stable with Allen and I?" Katie asked

"A stable?" Steve asked.

"One where we get revenge on both Aces and Eights and TNA, It'll be an outcast group with just the three of us. Getting revenge on the company that turned their backs on us and the group that put said company in jeopardy." Katie said.

"If things go right I'm in." Steve said.

"If Allen doesn't join Aces and Eights I bet he'll be in as well." Katie said. "I'm just so tired of being screwed over by this company you know."

"I know Katie and so am I but we'll have to wait to let things play out in our favor." Steve said as Katie turned on the TV.

"Wonder what's happening." Katie said as they saw Hogan say that if AJ doesn't choose TNA he's gone. "This is why I'm not doing shit right now." She said turning off the TV and throwing the remote at the couch then going back to the bed room and lay down.

A few hours later Katie woke up and felt the bus was moving.

"_Impact must be done taping THANK GOD." _Katie thought as she got up and saw Allen play the 360.

"Hey sleepy head." He smiled at her.

"Hey." Katie smiled as she got on the couch and cuddled with him. "Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?"

"Let's see Mark got Brooke good, Hogan is pissed that you decided to sleep rather than help out with the Aces and Eights cause and Steve left." Allen said as he played some more.

"So nothing at all?" Katie asked as she yawned.

"Nope." Allen smiled as he saved his game then turned off the 360. "Oh Steve told me about this Stable idea and I'm in if things go right."

"Alright!" Katie smiled happily. "I think TNA needs a group where they're not on anyone's side but themselves."

"Gives them a break from this whole Aces and Eights vs. TNA thing." Allen said

"Plus people will be wondering whose side we're on." Katie smiled

"Nobody's but our own." Allen smiled.

"Exactly." Katie smiled.

_Me: A new Stable huh? Last thing TNA needs but if it involves Katie, Sting and AJ being outsiders then I'm for it since we need a neutral group :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
